fantasmas del pasado o realidad
by Road1985J2
Summary: post Doctor who the end of time. Jack tiene visiones que le atormetan, Ianto siempre aparece en ellas. Un lugar desconocido en el que está Ianto. Jack quiere volver a por el, pero a donde ir? Además tiene un nuevo compañero el joven Alonso.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack, ¡Jack! Por favor Jack, ayúdame." Como llevaba ocurriéndole durante las últimas tres noches, Jack despertó de golpe. No estaba seguro si se trataban de los fantasmas que hacía meses que le perseguían sin parar o simplemente de una pesadilla recurrente.

Aunque no se había dado cuenta, se debía de haber movido violentamente, pues su compañero en la cama se volvió hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza. Jack se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Con la oscuridad de la noche apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos, pero desde luego conocía perfectamente las formas de Ianto. Sonrió, tanto tiempo negándose la realidad, para ahora tener que reconocer que no se sentía capaz de vivir sin él.

Se dio la vuelta, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, un cuerpo contra el otro, sus brazos rozándose y sus piernas, comenzando a jugar con las del otro. Se acercó para besarlo, al comprobar que se había despertado.

"¿Otra pesadilla?"

Jack retrocedió sobresaltado, ¿Quién era ese hombre que yacía a su lado? No era Ianto, eso era lo único que tenía claro. No era Ianto, no era el hombre con el que esperaba estar durmiendo, con el que soñaba constantemente todos los días, no, no era él.

Entonces, cuando el muchacho se movió, lo pudo ver claramente. No, definitivamente no era Ianto, pero también lo conocía. Alonso, si era el joven Alonso, el joven que el Doctor le había presentado antes de marcharse.

"Jack ¿estás bien?" Alonso rodeó el cuerpo del capitán, pero se dio cuenta que estaba extremadamente tenso. "¿Qué ocurre? Estos últimos días estás muy raro, te despiertas a veces gritando y no me dices cual es el motivo. ¿Va todo bien?"

"Si, tranquilo, todo está bien." Mentía, había aprendido a hacerlo a través de los años. No lo hacía por hacer sentir mejor a su compañero o por tener miedo a decirle que soñaba con su amante muerto todas las noches. Pero no podía decirlo, Ianto formaba parte de su pasado y además era la parte más dolorosa de todos los años que llevaba en la Tierra.

Le había fallado, le había prometido una vez, en una cama muy parecida a esa en la que estaban ahora, que jamás permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo y al final le había fallado. ¿Cómo podía decirle ahora a aquel muchacho que soñaba con su amante muerto al que había dejado morir?

"Si crees que porque llevamos acostándonos tan sólo cuatro noches no empiezo a conocerte, estás muy equivocado. Eres un hombre muy esquivo y reservado, pero tus ojos siempre te delatan. Sabes mentir, no lo voy a negar. Pero mirarte a los ojos es a veces, entrar en tu alma."

"Vaya Alonso, no sabía que estabas hecho todo un poeta." Jack se incorporó, aunque en su cabeza continuaba escuchando la voz de Ianto que llevaba días y noches enteras atormentándole. Se recostó sobre Alonso y le besó. "Pero hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi. creo que si me conocieras mejor, saldrías corriendo."

"He estado en el Titanic, ayudando al Doctor para que cayera sobre la Tierra y no destrozara el planeta. Creo que podré soportar lo que quieras decirme sobre ti mismo capitán."

Jack se mordió le labio y se quedó sentado en la cama. Tantas veces había escuchado a Ianto decirle algo parecido, que no tenía miedo a morir mientras estuvieran juntos, que cualquier parte del pasado de Jack no podía ser lo suficientemente terrible como para hacer que se alejara.

"Jack, tienes que ayudarme." El capitán cerró los ojos. Otra vez aquella voz en su cabeza, Ianto de nuevo suplicando que le ayudara. ¿No había tenido bastante con los meses que había estado huyendo de la mierda que llevaba encima y de todas las vidas que había destrozado? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir sufriendo aquello?

De repente se encontró en otra habitación. Miró hacia atrás, Alonso había desaparecido, al igual que la cama y todos los muebles de aquella habitación de hotel. Estaba sólo, desnudo en mitad de la nada, cuando una luz bajó del techo para mostrarle, lo que parecía ser una especie de ducha o algo así. Sin embargo, a pesar de que los cristales eran transparentes, no podía ver el interior que se mantenía en penumbra.

Dio un paso adelante, podía escuchar que había alguien dentro de aquella cámara, moviéndose nerviosamente.

"¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?" Dijo Jack dando dos pasos más hacia la cámara.

Unas uñas rasgaron el cristal y el capitán se detuvo. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada. Aquello no podía ser real. No le habían trasportado a otro lugar, no había salido de la habitación del hotel y Alonso no podía haber desaparecido sin más. No aquello sólo podía estar dentro de su cabeza, tenía que ser parte de su mente torturada.

De nuevo los ruidos y de repente unas manos pegadas al cristal. Por fin veía que había alguien dentro de la especie de tanque. Se quedó paralizado, conocía esas manos, porque las había tocado y besado tantas veces, esas manos habían recorrido su cuerpo como poca gente lo había hecho.

"No puede ser, no, no puede ser cierto. ¿Ianto?"

"¡Jack!" El rostro de su joven amante apareció en el cristal. También estaba desnudo y todo su cuerpo mojando, como si realmente se tratara de una ducha o algo similar. "Tienes que ayudarme. Me va a matar, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más."

"Pero no es posible, tu… tu… yo te vi… te tuve en mis brazos, falleciste en mis brazos." Jack estaba a punto de vomitar. Si aquello era una broma pesada de alguno de sus enemigos, lo cierto era que estaba consiguiendo ponerle totalmente enfermo.

"Jack por favor, no me queda mucho…" Ianto gritó y cayó hasta el suelo de rodillas. Jack trató de acercarse a él, por mucho que supiera que estaba muerto, no podía permitir que sufriera ningún daño. Pero no pudo, una fuerza invisible se lo impidió, junto con un sonido que no le gustó nada, un sonido gutural, que tenía que provenir de una criatura muy grande. "Por favor, Jack te necesito, se que eres el único que puede ayudarme, no se donde estoy. No se donde está Gwen ni lo que ha pasado. Por eso te necesito, Jack." Ianto protestó con fuerza y trató de hacerse un ovillo en el suelo.

"Ianto, vale aguanta, voy a… buscaré a Gwen, se donde encontrarla o al menos eso creo y te ayudaremos. Pero necesito saber donde estás, necesito saber algo de este lugar."

Jack no sabia porque estaba tan nervioso. Sabía perfectamente que aquello tenía que ser un producto de su cabeza. _"Ianto está muerto, Ianto está muerto, esto no es real, no lo puede ser." _Se repetía una y otra vez, pues cada momento que pasaba y miraba a su joven compañero retorciéndose en el suelo de aquella cámara, todo le parecía más real.

"No se donde estoy, no se tampoco como he llegado aquí, pero creo que ahí fuera se escuchan animales de granja, no se, creo que sigue siendo Cardiff, pero no puedo estar seguro."

De repente un chorro de agua descargó sobre Ianto y el muchacho protestó sonoramente. "¡Ianto!"

"Está congelada. Hacen siempre eso, cada pocos minutos. No se porque, no se lo que quieren y no se quien son, pero creo que han nombrado tu nombre, o tal vez estaba delirando, pero me duele, todo el cuerpo y puede que dentro de poco tenga una hipotermia."

"Eso no va a pasar, no lo voy a permitir."

Un momento después todo se había ido, todo había desaparecido, la cámara, los sonidos de afuera, la oscuridad y lo que era peor todavía la voz de Ianto y su visión ya no estaban allí, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho.

"¿Jack? ¿Jack?"

Alonso estaba justamente a su espalda, sus manos posabas en su cintura rodeándole y el muchacho le zarandeaba lentamente. Jack se dio la vuelta, lo miró confundido y tardó todavía unos segundos más en averiguar donde se encontraba.

"Jack me estás asustando."

"Ianto."

"Vale, ahora si que me estás preocupado de verdad. ¿Quién es Ianto? Hace más de cinco minutos diciendo ese nombre y parecía que no estabas en esta habitación. Estabas… ido. No sabía que hacer."

"Tengo que volver."

"¿Volver a donde?" Alonso siguió a Jack por la habitación mientras este recogía sus cosas, las pocas que había almacenado mientras vagaba por el espacio durante esos meses. Se vistió deprisa y comprobó que todo estuviera listo. "¿Adonde vamos? Jack dime algo, no se lo que está pasando, no se lo que te ocurre. Mira, creía que empezaba conocerte, pero ya veo que no es así."

"Yo, tengo que volver a la Tierra, creía que ya no había allí nadie que me necesitara, pero me equivoqué. No se lo que está pasando, ni quien es culpable, pero todavía me necesitan, él necesita."

Jack fue hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero Alonso se puso delante. "¿Vas a dejarme aquí tirado? No, voy contigo, aquí no tengo a nadie, ya te lo dije la noche en que nos conocimos, no tengo a donde ir y tu…"

"Alonso…"

"No Jack, se que lo nuestro no es para siempre, ni siquiera creo que vaya a pasar de mañana. Han sido unos días geniales y no se como pero estoy convencido de que te he ayudado. Pero no me dejes aquí, no se a donde ir y si allí en la tierra te puedo echar una mano…"

"Puede ser muy peligroso. No se a lo que me estoy enfrentando si es que me estoy enfrentando a algo." Alonso sonrió. A Jack le gustaba aquella forma de sonreír de Alonso, tal vez porque sus ojos azules le recordaban a los de Ianto.

"¿Qué puede ser peor que la inminente colisión del Titanic contra la Tierra y un ejército de robots psicópatas tratando de matarme?"

Había tantas cosas que podían ser peores, tantas cosas que ese muchacho no había visto, pero el capitán no dijo nada, no era el momento de contarle todas las atrocidades con las que podía encontrarse en la Tierra.

"Tu ganas, pero tengo que decirte algo."

"¿Estas casado? ¿Tienes hijos?"

Jack se echó a reír. "Si tengo una hija, pero no creo que vuelva a verla nunca más. es una larga historia y casado… no antes de irme había alguien, alguien a quien no le dije lo que sentía y lo perdí. Pero puede que ahora, justo cuando estaba completamente seguro que los milagros no existían, tal vez ahora pueda recuperarle."

"Entonces estabas con alguien."

"Alonso… cuando me conociste el otro día, estaba perdido, en cierto modo lo sigo estando, por eso tengo que volver. No pienses que te utilizado porque estos días han sido maravillosos. Por eso, estaría encantado que vinieras conmigo. Allí tengo un equipo, bueno tenía y si consigo recuperarlo, querría que formaras parte de él."

"Pero lo primero es Ianto ¿verdad?"

"Si, lo primero es Ianto."


	2. Chapter 2

Todavía era de madrugada cuando Gwen contestó al móvil. Estaba medio dormida cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado, pero en cuanto comprobó de quien se trataba, todo el sueño desapareció.

"¿Jack? No me lo puedo creer."

"Gwen vuelvo a casa."

Gwen se levantó de un salto, todavía no estaba del todo en forma después de haber tenido al bebé, pero no le importó, Jack regresaba a casa. Había deseado tanto eso, que no le importó despertar a Rhys y que este se asustara, pensando que le ocurría algo malo al bebé, todo daba igual porque Jack Harkenss volvía a casa.

Habían quedado en el mismo lugar en el que se habían despedido, pues ahora Jack no tenía a donde ir en Cardiff desde que la base había sido destruida por completo. No eran ni las siete de la mañana cuando Gwen estaba allí esperando, mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos.

Entonces vio la luz en el cielo, como si se tratara de una estrella apareciendo en el cuelo en ese mismo momento. Fue un pequeño resplandor, pero para ella significaba el mundo entero.

Un rayo fue lanzado hacia la tierra y Gwen tuvo que apartarse para que no el diera a ella. Contuvo la respiración, pues por un momento pensó que podía tratarse de cualquier otra criatura y no del capitán. Pero se quedó ahí, algo en su interior le dijo que esperara, que todo saldría bien.

La luz se desvaneció y mientras lo hacía, dos figuras se fueron formando en el centro, una la reconoció en seguida, pues era difícil no conocer a Jack, pero la otra, al otro muchacho no lo había visto nunca.

"¿Jack?"

"Hola Gwen." El capitán sonrió, aunque Gwen se dio cuenta que había algo que no cuadraban en esa sonrisa no mostraba toda la alegría que Gwen podía esperar de ese reencuentro con su amigo.

"¿Va todo bien Jack?" Dijo después de abrazarlo, lo notó tenso y lo escuchó suspirar, aunque no sonaba aliviado, sino preocupado, había algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, pero Gwen no conseguía saber lo que era.

"Se que no puedo mentirte a ti Gwen, así que no me voy a andar con rodeos. Hace varias noches que sueños con Ianto." Gwen apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del capitán y lo volvió a abrazar. "No es lo que piensas Gwen, no se trata de que no pueda hacerme a la idea de su muerte y aunque no lo he hecho, no se trata de eso, es algo más real que su simple recuerdo."

"¿A que te refieres con más real?"

Jack volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos por un momento, no se había dado cuenta hasta que punto estaba cansado. El viaje de vuelta había sido agotador y al mirar atrás a Alonso se dio cuenta que pese a que el muchacho no había dicho nada, su aspecto también denostaba que estaba muy cansado.

"¿Qué tal si te lo cuento por el camino? Me gustaría darme una ducha e instalarme… Un momento ¿Dónde puedo instalarme? Lo último que se es que la base saltó por los aires y no teníamos más que un antiguo almacén con goteras."

Gwen se rió mientras entraba en el coche, esperando a que Jack y su joven acompañante subieran también.

"Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde que te fuiste, ahora ese almacén con goteras se ha convertido en un lugar bastante respetable para el nuevo Torchwood; todavía no hemos podido hacer mucho, pero al menos hemos empezado."

"¿Hemos? ¿ya tienes un nuevo equipo?"

Gwen miró por el espejo retrovisor a Alonso, preguntándose quien era el nuevo muchacho. "Si, bueno en realidad tan sólo somos tres." Gwen vio que Jack se había puesto tenso. "Lo siento, creo que no ha sido muy sensible por mi parte."

"Tranquila, es que para mi es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo."

Alonso miró al capitán, se acababa de dar cuenta que eso era cierto; para Jack su anterior amante seguía estando ahí, en sus sueños, en todos sus recuerdos y él tan sólo era el muchacho que acababa de llegar a su vida.

"¿Y quien es tu acompañante?"

"Alonso, lo conocí en un bar hace unos días. Estaba solo y le dije si le gustaría venir conmigo."

"Encantada Alonso yo soy Gwen, no se si Jack te habrá contado lo que hacemos, pero si vienes de otro planeta, creo que esto te gustará." Por la esquina del ojo, Gwen miró a Jack, que no estaba prestando ninguna atención a la conversación.

Tenía la vista puesta en la carretera, aunque la mente estaba mucho más lejos. Las visiones de Ianto no se apartaban de su cabeza, lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, si que no era un sueño. ¿Qué pasaría si Ianto estaba vivo? No es que fuera algo muy probable, pero era una posibilidad que su corazón no dejaba de mostrarle.

"¿Jack dime que es lo que ocurre por favor? Te fuiste porque no podías seguir aquí, necesitabas escapar. ¿Has destruido a esos fantasmas? No es por entrometerme, pero después de todo lo que ocurrió, no estaba segura que quisieras volver a casa."

"No tenía intención si te soy sincero, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, de sentirme con fuerzas. Pero entonces aparecieron los sueños con Ianto y tenía que volver, si son reales, si Ianto está aquí…"

"Jack, Jack para, no quiero que te sigas haciendo daño. Ianto está muerto, lo sabes tan bien como y después de todo lo que hemos visto, estoy casi completamente convencida que los muertos no vuelven."

Odiaba tener que decirle eso a Jack, sentía que le estaba rompiendo otra vez el corazón, pero no podía permitir que Jack se convirtiera en una de esas personas que no conseguían aceptar la realidad.

"Gwen, hablo en serio, no estoy loco ni nada parecido, ya se que Ianto está muerto, murió en mis brazos y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero ahora es diferente, se que no se trata de simples sueños, no es mi conciencia la que habla y te puedo asegurar que mentalmente estoy perfectamente bien."

"Lo siento, no pretendía…"

"Tranquila no he dormido muy bien últimamente y cuando lo hago, Ianto siempre está ahí, pidiéndome ayuda, suplicando para que le saque del lugar y ni siquiera se donde está." Gwen le escuchaba en silencio mientras conducía, Jack parecía muy alterado, como pocas veces le había visto, por lo que dedujo que aquello era realmente importante para él.

"Mira no se lo que te está ocurriendo, si es algo que está dentro de tu mente o si realmente Ianto, está, de alguna manera vivo. Pero te prometo que lo vamos a solucionar, es lo que siempre nos dices a nosotros. además primero tenemos que poner un poco al día a nuestra nueva adquisición."

Gwen se sentía un poco extraña por no ser la recién llegada al equipo, aunque ya había contratado a alguien nuevo, pero todavía no se hacía a la idea. Detuvo por fin el coche, frente a lo que Jack había llamado antes almacén con goteras y que ahora ni siquiera podía reconocer.

"Dime Alonso ¿Dónde estabas antes?" Dio ella mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de la base.

"Estaba en el Titanic, el que casi cae sobre la Tierra hace unos cuantos meses, el Doctor nos salvó a todos."

Tras pasar el control de seguridad de las pupilas y las huellas de Gwen, entraron por fin en el lugar. Jack miraba el lugar como si en realidad nunca hubiera estado allí, no lo reconocía, por puesto el lugar estaba perfectamente iluminado, había varias mesas y todo estaba lleno de ordenadores y máquinas que Jack no había visto nunca.

"¿Y como conociste a Jack? Si no es una pregunta indiscreta claro."

"En un bar, el Doctor nos presentó y bueno después de una semana acostándonos juntos, cuando empecé a tener estos sueños y decidí venir, le pregunté si quiera venir." Gwen pensó que casi hubiera sido mejor no preguntar, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

"Háblame de esos sueños Jack."

Cuando el capitán no le contestó, Gwen se dio la vuelta y vio que Jack se había quedado paralizado, con la mirada puesta en un punto en concreto, como si todo lo de su alrededor no existiera. La agente reconoció sin ningún problema aquel lugar, que ni siquiera sabía porque no e había desecho de aquel sofá, roto y que parecía a punto de caerse. Pero lo había dejado ahí, como un recuerdo de unos buenos momentos, de los últimos buenos momentos que habían pasado allí los cuatro juntos, Jack, Ianto, Rhys y ella.

"¿Jack estás bien?"

El capitán siguió sin contestar, su cerebro había desconectado por completo de la realidad. Respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo se había puesto totalmente tenso. Ni siquiera cuando Gwen puso su mano sobre el brazo de su amigo, se enteró.

Las imágenes se apoderaron de su cabeza, Ianto dentro de aquella pequeña habitación de paredes de cristal, desnudo y con la piel tremendamente pálida. Jack estaba seguro que el muchacho estaba temblando. No podía apartar la mirad de sus labios, que se agitaban sin parar y parecían querer decirle algo que Jack no lograba comprender.

Jack dio un paso hacia él y se agachó, hasta poder estar arrodillado a su altura, colocó la mano sobre el cristal que estaba extremadamente fría, no podía hacerse una idea sobre como estaría el cuerpo de su joven amante.

"¿Estás realmente vivo?" Le preguntó, sin esperanza de que llegara a contestarle. Trato de sonreír cuando levantó los ojos agotados hasta él, pero no lo consiguió, pues los suyos se estaban rasgando por las lágrimas. "Ianto, no se si me estoy volviendo loco, porque se que no estás realmente aquí, porque estás muerto y aún así siento este cristal frío delante de mi, pero si eres de verdad y lo pienso averiguar, entonces voy a sacarte de aquí, no voy a perderte otra vez."

Una luz se encendió en el piso de arriba, donde tan sólo había una barandilla y un pequeño pasillo que estaba rodeado de puertas cerradas. Jack no se movió, no podía dejar allí a Ianto, no ahora que estaba seguro que lo había recuperado.

"Bienvenido Jack."

El cuerpo de Jack se puso en tensión, no se podía creer que estuviera escuchando esa voz, pues ahora si que empezaba a pensar que se había vuelto loco. Pero no vio a nadie, por mucho que miró a su alrededor, no vio a nadie.

"¡Jack!" Era Gwen, de alguna forma que no podía comprender, estaba regresando a la realidad, no le quedaba mucho tiempo allí con Ianto, pero no quería volver a abandonarlo. "Jack me estás asustando."

"Jack, capitán." Ahora escuchó a Alonso y mientras miraba a Ianto sintió que el corazón se le partía, había estado a punto de poner a Alonso en el lugar de Ianto, como un sustituto, pero por mucho que se parecieran, por mucho que su nuevo amante le recordara a Ianto, no había nadie como él y olvidarlo, si que es aquellas visiones no eran reales, no iba a ser nada fácil.

La luz desapareció, de la misma forma que no volvió a escuchar aquella voz. Sus ojos se centraron una vez más en Ianto, pues sentía que su cuerpo, su mente o lo que fuera era devuelvo a la realidad.

"Tienes que ayudarme de alguna manera, por favor, quiero encontrarte, pero si no me dices…" Los labio de Ianto se movieron, aunque no pronunciaron ningún sonido que Jack pudiera escuchar, sin embargo, tan sólo tuvo que leerlos para que su corazón se detuvo en seco.

"¡Jack!" Su cuerpo se estremeció y se dio la vuelta de golpe. Estaba pálido, como si acabara de regenerarse, delante de él Gwen, Alonso y otro hombre joven al que no conocía lo miraban preocupados "¿Jack estás con nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Has visto el sofá…"

"El sofá es él último recuerdo que tengo de Ianto, supongo que supongo que eso me ha llevado hasta él."

"¿Le has visto?" Preguntó con reparos Gwen.

"Si y creo que se que quien está detrás de todo esto."

"Gwen tal vez debería hacerle un chequeo, teniendo en cuenta que no sabemos como afectan los viajes en el espacio tiempo en el ser humano…"

"Un momento, ¿Tu quien eres?"

"Lo siento, no me he presentado. Soy Scott, el nuevo médico aquí y me gustaría comprobar…"

Si vas a comprobar si estoy loco, espero que no lo hagas, porque no estoy de humor para eso. Me caes bien, eres arriesgado, pero hoy no es un buen día para usarme de conejillo de indias." Jack comenzó a caminar. "Gwen dime al menos que tengo un despacho."

"Si, te lo mostraré." Los dos caminaron en silencio y en cuanto entraron en la oficina, Gwen cerró la puerta tras ella. "¿Se puede saber que te pasa? No eres el mismo hombre que conocí, no eres el Jack Harkness que se fue hace meses, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ocurre que puede que tengáis razón después de todo y que me esté volviendo loco."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque Ianto me ha dicho quien está detrás de las visiones que estoy teniendo." Gwen esperó en silencio, aguardando la respuesta. "Gray."


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Se puede saber como vas a intentar volver a contactar con Ianto? Ni siquiera sabes si es algo real."

"Gwen, estoy completamente seguro que es algo real. No me preguntes como, no puedo explicarlo, pero lo se." Jack estaba cansado, habían sido unos días muy intensos y durante las noches apenas había podido descansar. Pero no podía hacer, no cuando era posible que la vida de Ianto corriera peligro. "Tienes que creerme Gwen, se lo que he visto y se lo que siento. Se que Ianto es real y se que me necesita."

"Jack, por favor, piensa con un poco de lógica, tu mismo viste morir a Ianto, murió en tus brazos." Jack apartó la mirada, por mucho que lo intentara, nunca conseguiría olvidarlo, nunca conseguiría deshacerse de aquella pena. "Se que es duro de aceptar, si es que te es posible hacerlo, pero lo único cierto y que sabemos los dos, es que Ianto murió hace meses."

"¿Crees que no pienso continuamente en eso? ¿Crees que no me pregunto todas las noches si hubiera existido alguna forma de que Ianto no muriera? Pero por muy loco que crea que estoy, no lo es lo suficiente para no saber lo que he visto. Si es una visión lo se, pero es una visión completamente real y Ianto también es real."

Los dos amigos se miraron durante uno momento. Gwen conocía bien a Jack o al menos así lo creía, lo suficiente como para saber cuando su jefe estaba totalmente convencido de algo y en ese momento no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerle creer lo contrario.

"Muy bien, tal vez sea verdad, tal vez y de alguna manera que no consigo comprender, Ianto está vivo en alguna parte. ¿Cómo pretendes llegar hasta él? Necesitamos saber donde esta para poder ir en su busca."

"Lo se, ya he pensado en eso y trato de recordar el lugar en todo momento, intento ver donde estaba o si había alguna ventana que diera al exterior, cualquier cosa que me ayude a saber donde estaba."

"¿Y has conseguido algo?"

Jack tan sólo la miró y eso fue suficiente para saber que el capitán estaba en un camino sin salida y que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para encontrar el lugar indicado.

"Jack, no te preocupes, si Ianto está vivo, lo encontraremos, te lo prometo." Gwen puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

De repente, Jack se levantó y abrazó Gwen, la cogió entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, alguien que le arropara, que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, porque él no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo en solitario.

Una imagen apareció en ese momento en su cabeza, una imagen que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibida y a la que no le había prestado atención hasta entonces por creer que no tendría importancia, pero que ahora aparecía delante de sus narices.

"No puede ser, ¿Cómo se me ha podido pasar por alto?"

Se separó de Gwen y comenzó a teclear en el ordenador, con la vista fija en la pantalla y toda su mente en la imagen que acababa de ver. Estaba tan obcecado en averiguar si estaba delirando o si las imágenes que veía eran reales, que había dejado de pensar como un agente de Torchwood.

"¿Jack que haces?"

"Gwen, dime que todavía tenemos en la nueva base, el programa que desarrolló Tosh para localizar agentes gracias a su ADN. ¿Recuerdas cual es? Lo instaló después de descodifcarlo de aquella nave que se estrelló bajo la bahía."

"Si claro, aquí esta, me costó conseguirlo por UNIT pero está aquí, espera te lo mostraré." Jack nervioso, se apartó del ordenador, mirando alternativamente a Gwen y al ordenador. "Le costará un poco, no tenemos todavía lo últimio en tecnología, pero en cuanto tenga algo te lo haré saber."

Gwen se sentó frente al ordenador, como si aquella oficina fuera suya. Después de todo, durante el tiempo que Jack no había estado, ella se había encargado de todo allí y por lo que el capitán podía ver, no le había ido nada mal.

Jack se quedó parado en la puerta de su despacho y se dio la vuelta hacia su amiga.

"Tu me crees cuando digo que Ianto está vivo ¿verdad?" Gwen sonrió, no le gustaba mentir, pero tampoco era cierto que no creyera a Jack, no estaba segura de nada, quería hacerlo, deseaba creerle, pero su raciocinio le decía que no podía creerle, pues había visto a su amigo muerto. "Da igual, pronto sabremos si necesito ir al psiquiatra o en realidad he visto a Ianto."

Los dos mantuvieron las miradas por un momento el suficiente para que los dos comprendieran lo que sentía el otro, el dolor de Gwen por haber sido abandonada, pero su cariño inconmensurable por Jack y la desesperación del capitán, por imaginar que su joven amante estuviera realmente vivo.

"Por cierto ¿De donde has sacado a tu nuevo médico, Scott? Parece salido del calendario…"

"No lo digas Jack." Gwen se echó a reír. "Si salió en un calendario, pero fue para pagarse la universidad y por favor intenta no ligártelo, es un buen chico y tiene novia, estoy segura que te caerá muy bien. Y en cuanto a Alonso…"

"También es un buen chico, no tenía donde ir y decidió venir conmigo."

"No me refiero a eso y lo sabes."

"Se perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos y estoy seguro que él también los conoce. Quiso venir cuando le hablé de Ianto, después de varias noches soñando con él. No se asustó, no le entraron los celos, no simplemente quiso venir y ayudarme."

De repente, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más, el ordenador emitió un sonido de aviso y Jack se unió a Gwen frente a la pantalla.

"Ha sido rápido." Dijo ella tecleando en el ordenador.

"Espero que sirva de algo." Aunque lo que realmente esperaba era que le dijera lo que él quería saber, que le dijera donde estaba Ianto o lo que era más importante todavía, que le dijera que Ianto estaba vivo y que todavía podía recuperarlo. "Vamos, vamos."

La pantalla se iluminó y un mapa apareció en ella, un mapa de Cardiff y sus alrededores, que poco a poco se iba moviendo en una dirección, como si de un perro rastreando a su presa se tratara.

"Creo que tenemos algo."

"¿Ianto?"

"Eso creo." Dijo Gwen con incredulidad, pues todavía no se podía creer que su amigo estuviera realmente vivo. "Espera, creo que ahora si que tengo algo. A ver si metiendo estos parámetros, me puede dar una localización más exacta."

Jack tomó la mano de Gwen, pero esta no dijo nada al respecto, se quedó ahí, notando la presión de la mano de Jack sobre la suya, apretando cada vez más a cada segundo que pasaba, también sentía su respiración cada vez más agitada sobre su hombro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gwen estaba viendo a Jack realmente nervioso y alterado.

"Lo tengo. Es a las afueras de la ciudad, no muy lejos de aquí, si salimos ahora en coche estaremos allí en menos de media hora."

"Entonces, es Ianto, está realmente vivo." Gwen no supo que contesta. Tal vez si no se tratara de Ianto le diría que si con rotundidad, le diría que la persona a la que estaban buscando tenía el ADN que concordaba con el del sujeto que habían localizado. Pero cuando se trataba de un amigo muerto, de un compañero por el que había llorado y al que había tenido que enterrar, no se encontraba con fuerzas para decir que estaban a punto de volver a ver a Ianto. "Gwen, se lo que piensas, se que esto es una locura y te puedo asegura que estoy muerto de miedo por lo que pueda ocurrir, pero si existe la más mínima posiblidad de encontrar a Ianto con vida…"

"Pero Jack, estamos hablando de Ianto, no puede estar vivo."

"Lo siento, pero no puedo pensar de otra forma y tal vez, se trate de algún tipo de redención para él, porque no tenía que haber muerto, por que no se lo merecía…"

"Jack, no crees en dios y trabajando aquí yo tampoco creo en él, así que sea lo que sea que haya traído de vuelta a Ianto, ha sido algo más científico."

Ninguno de los dos dijo más, pues había demasiadas preguntas por hacer y muy pocas respuestas posibles, pues ninguna les gustaba, así que ambos cogieron sus armas y salieron del despacho dispuesto a encontrar lo que les esperaba en aquel lugar.

- o -

"Vamos Jack, no me digas que no querías que viniera porque es mi primera misión contigo en la Tierra, ni siquiera se, lo que La Tierra exactamente significa, no es lo grande que es, no he visto nunca imagen de tu planeta y ya estoy en una misión contigo."

Alonso estaba nervioso. No era normal en él, pues ya había visto mucho sobre el universo durante los últimos meses, había estado donde había querido y con quien había querido, pero nunca se había sentido parte de ningún sitio, hasta que había conocido al capitán.

Con Jack era distinto, apenas habían estado juntos una semana, y Alonso ya pensaba que podían ser algo juntos. Tal vez el capitán nunca olvidara a aquel amante suyo que había muerto hacía unos pocos meses, pero él estaría allí, siempre que lo necesitara, estaría allí, auque no fuera decirle que estaba empezando a sentir algo muy grande por el capitán, algo que temía decirle, por miedo a perderle.

"Puede ser muy peligroso, sobretodo si nos enfrentamos a la persona que yo creo." Gwen miró a Jack y se preguntó si realmente Gray estaba detrás de todo aquello si también su hermano estaba realmente vivo.

"Se que no quieres ponerme en peligro, ya me has contado lo que le ocurrió a tu novio."

"No era mi novio." Dijo Jack con rotundidad mientras conducía. "No era mi novio porque no se lo dije, no le dije que le quería." Si se lo había contado, porque necesitaba hacerlo, hablar con alguien y decirle que se había portado fatal con Ianto y que nunca le había dicho lo que realmente sentía por él.

"Pero no siempre tiene porque ser así, no tiene porque pasarme nada a mi." Alonso no quería dejar a Jack, no quería marcharse, porque después de todo, no tenía a donde ir, no tenía un lugar en el que quedarse, no tenía unos amigos como los de Jack.

Se fijó en Gwen, le caía bien, apenas la conocía, pero le gustaba, se había dado cuenta nada más verla, que realmente se preocupaba por Jack, que realmente le echaba de menos. Y aquel otro tipo, casi había olvidado como se llamaba. Rhys, eso era, Rhys, parecía algo más distante, pero por mucho que ocultara, Jack le caía bien.

También había visto al nuevo miembro del equipo, aquel médico joven, Scott, creía recordar que le habían llamado. Le parecía apuesto, no tanto como el capitán claro, pero era realmente apuesto, aunque había algo en él, algo que no sabía describir pero que le hacía desconfiar. Ojalá pudiera averiguarlo y decírselo a Jack, tal vez así, el capitán lo vería definitivamente como un miembro de su equipo.

"Hemos llegado."

La voz de Gwen le devolvió a la realidad y al levantar la vista, Alonso se dio cuenta que estaban frente a un almacén en ruinas, parecía abandonado, era lógico que era un buen escondite, pues nadie buscaría nada allí.

"¿Jack estás seguro de esto?" Le preguntó su amiga. "Tal vez no sea Ianto, tal vez incluso no sea Gray, y tan sólo se trate de una trampa."

"Entonces tendremos que tener cuidado antes de hacer nada. Alonso, quédate aquí en la retaguardia, si ves algo nos avisas. Gwen tu conmigo."

"Pero Jack…"

"Alonso por favor, esto es demasiado importante para mi, como para que fallemos algo. Haz ahora lo que te pido."

Definitivamente Jack no confiaba en él y Alonso se preguntó si el miedo y la desconfianza del capitán desaparecieran en algún momento.

"Muy bien, os espero aquí, pero tened cuidado."


	4. Chapter 4

La nave estaba en completa oscuridad cuando Jack y Gwen entraron en ella. Apenas podían ver nada, si no fuera por la poca luz que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas que había en lo alto. Tampoco podían escuchar nada, excepto lo que parecían ser unos generadores lejanos.

Los dos tenían sus armas en las manos cuando entraron, no sabían contra que se iban a enfrentar. Tan sólo sabían que había algo dentro, que podía ser Ianto o podía ser cualquier otra cosa.

Jack no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza; si realmente se trataba de Ianto, podía recuperarlo, podía decirle todo lo que no había sido capaz de decirle cuando estaba con vida, podría decirle que le quería, podría decirle que quería estar siempre a su lado, podía decirle todo aquello y decirle que le aterraba volver a perderle. Podría ser completamente sincero con su joven amante y entonces podría arreglar las cosas consigo mismo.

Pero también estaba Gray; ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano estuviera allí si lo había visto morir? Gray había muerto con la explosión de la base, no había podido quedar nada de él.

Nada de aquello tenía sentido, nada era posible, pero el ADN de Ianto estaba en aquella nave, por lo que las leyes de la lógica seguramente habían desaparecido.

Se movieron con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, hasta que un sonido llamó su atención, parecía el sonido que haría un gato al arañar la puerta para querer entrar en casa, sólo que en lugar de madera, parecía estar arañando cristal. Jack se detuvo en seco para escuchar con mayor atención y le indicó a Gwen que hiciera lo mismo.

La agente sacó una pequeña linterna y la enfocó hacia el sonido. Cuando el lugar se iluminó, los dos vieron una enorme urna cilíndrica y en su interior, vieron la figura de un ser humano, que lentamente se movía como si estuviera aletargado.

Jack dio un paso hacia el cristal, algo dentro de su propia cabeza le estaba llamando, algo le decía que se acercara, que tenía que estar allí, que alguien le estaba esperando. Tardó unos segundos en ver de quien se tratara, pero cuando por fin, a través del cristal, que estaba empavonado a causa de la baja temperatura del interior de la urna, pudo ver su rostro, Jack cayó al suelo, sin apartar la mirada del cristal.

"No es posible." Dijo para si mismo, llamando la atención de Gwen.

"Jack ¿Qué ocurre?"

En cuanto Gwen también se acercó al cristal y siguió la mirada de Jack, se quedó en completo silencio, pues por mucho que no había querido creer que su amigo estuviera realmente vivo, no podía negar que estaba viendo a Ianto delante de ella, acurrucado en el suelo, completamente desnudo y golpeando con lo que parecían ser sus últimas fuerzas, el cristal que ellos estaban mirando.

"Entonces, Ianto está realmente… vivo."

Jack se incorporó con cierta dificultad y se quedó de rodillas, sin poder apartar la vista de la imagen de su amante muerto. no se había podido quitar de la cabeza, la imagen de verlo muerto, en sus brazos, diciéndole que le quería en sus últimas palabras y muriendo sin saber que Jack sentía lo mismo por él.

Siempre se había arrepentido de no haber dicho nada, pero ahora sentía que tenía una segunda oportunidad para ser sincero, para hacer feliz a Ianto, para ser feliz el mismo.

Puso su mano sobre el cristal, de la misma forma que lo había hecho en sus sueños y esperó. El cristal estaba frío, muy frío, por lo que la temperatura del interior debía ser extremamente fría. Había soñado tantas veces con ese mismo momento, que no se podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo realmente.

"Ianto." Dijo en poco más que un susurro, intentando llamar la atención de su joven amante, sin sobresaltarlo excesivamente. "Ianto, estoy aquí, por fin, estoy aquí por ti."

"¿Eres tu de verdad?" La voz de Ianto sonó tan apagada que apenas pudieron escucharla ellos dos. "¿Jack?"

"Si, soy yo." Jack sonrió, aunque le costó más de lo que hubiera deseado hacerlo, pero se odiaba demasiado por lo que estaba viendo como para reaccionar de otra forma. "Te dije que vendría a por ti. Tantas veces has aparecido en mis sueños y ahora… eran pesadillas. Pero ahora te voy a sacar de aquí y todo va a salir bien."

Gwen estaba justo detrás, sin saber que hacer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado completamente bloqueada. Podía enfrentarse a cualquier criatura que se le pusiera por delante, pero aquello era mucho más de lo que su mente podía asimilar.

Había llorado la muerte de Ianto, como si hubiera perdido a un hermano, pues al fin y al cabo eso es lo que Ianto era para ella, un hermano que luchaba a su lado, que dio su vida por salvar la suya y la del resto de la humanidad. De repente, su hermano, estaba vivo.

"Gwen necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una forma de abrir esta cápsula."

Aunque le costó unos momentos reaccionar, Gwen asintió y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, que le podía servir. Buscó algún tipo de enchufe, un cuadro de mandos o un tablero de control; pero no había nada.

"No hay nada Jack. No veo ninguna forma de abrir esto manualmente o por algún control remoto."

"Eso es porque no hay ninguna." La nueva voz resonó con fuerza por toda la nave, como si hubiera altavoces.

Jack se puso tenso y alerta. La hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar, pero no esperaba haber vuelto a escucharla nunca, pues de la misma forma que hasta hacía cinco minutos, estaba seguro que Ianto estaba muerto, estaba completamente seguro que Gray también estaba muerto.

"¿Gray donde estás?"

"¡Jack! Bienvenido a mi humilde morada. Espero que te haya gustado mi mascota. No hace más que preguntar por ti. Por eso he tenido que aplicarle una pequeña terapia de frío para que dejara de hablar."

Jack apretó con fuerza una mano, hasta hacerse daño él mismo, la otra no la había separado de la urna, para que Ianto supiera que seguía estando allí.

"¿Gray donde estás?" Volvió a repetir Jack mucho más enfadado en esta ocasión.

No deseaba matar a Gray, al menos no hasta que Ianto estuviera en un lugar seguro, necesitaba protegerle, como no había podido hacer la última vez y ahora no iba a permitir que muriera y mucho menos que fuera su hermano le que lo matara.

"Deja a Ianto fuera de esto. Me quieres a mi, pues muy bien aquí me tienes. No tienes porque mantenerlo a él."

Una figura apareció en una alta pasarela frente a donde estaban Jack y Gwen y poco a poco, empezó a tomar la forma que los dos conocían tan bien y habían aprendido a odiar y que pertenecía a Gray. Estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que lo habían visto, como si no hubiera pasado ni un segundo por él, como si nada de lo que hubiera ocurrido entonces fuera real.

El muchacho sonrió, casi con cariño cuando vio a su hermano, de la misma que lo había hecho al encontrarlo la primera vez. Pero pronto su expresión se tornó casi diabólica e hizo que tanto Jack como Gwen se estremecieran.

"¿Dejar a tu amigo fuera de esto Jack? No, no puedo hacer eso, pues es la parte más divertida de todo esto. ¿Sabes todo lo que he aprendido de ti gracias a sus delirios? No hace más que hablar de lo mucho que te quiere."

Jack sabía que no podía creer ni una sola de las palabras de su hermano, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse cuanto hacía que Ianto estaba allí encerrado y todo lo que Gray había hecho con él.

"Pero aún así, dice que murió por ti, así que es tu culpa, me dejaste morir a mi, a tu novio, todos los que te rodeamos, terminamos muertos."

"Basta ya Gray, termina con esto de una vez."

"Hace mucho que dejaste de ser mi hermano, Jack, en el momento en el que decidiste traicinarme y matarme, dejaste de ser mi hermano." Gray mostró un pequeño aparato que llevaba en la mano. "Buscabas la forma de abrir la cápsula ¿verdad? Pues tan sólo la tengo yo, aquí en mis manos, por la vida de tu querido novio, está en mis manos, Jack."

"Déjale, por favor, yo me quedaré, pero déjale ir."

"¡Jack, no!" La mano de Gwen cogió el brazo de su amigo con fuerza, pero Jack se soltó, no quería ponerla también a ella en peligro por el mal que había hecho él durante toda su vida.

"Lo digo en serio Gray, me quieres a mi, quieres hacerme sufrir, quiere pague por todo lo que he hecho, pues muy bien, lo haré, me quedaré y pagaré, pero deja que él se vaya."

"Dejarle ir a él y torturarte a ti suena bien. Pero míralo por este otro lado Jack, si lo mato, luego puedo seguir torturándote."

"Si le pones una mano encima, te aseguro que te mataré con mis propias manos." La risa de Gray se escuchó por toda la nave y lentamente el muchacho caminó hacia unas escaleras que bajaba a donde estaban ellos."

"¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos? Yo lo mato y luego vienes a por mi. Me gusta correr riesgos Jack, vamos a jugar."

Con un movimiento rápido, Gray apretó uno de los botones del mando que llevaba en la mano. Ianto protestó y poco a poco la cámara en la que se encontraba empezó a cubrirse con una pequeña capa de hielo muy fina.

"La temperatura del interior está bajando muy rápidamente, en pocos minutos tendrá una hipotermia de la que no podría sobrevivir. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces Jack, intentar salvarlo a él, pero si éxito o cazarme a mi?"

Jack miró a Ianto, era cierto, no le quedaba mucho rato para morir, ya había sufrido bastante en todo aquel tiempo; por lo que su cuerpo se encontraba extremadamente débil y apenas tenía fuerzas para resistir.

"Ianto, se que puedes oírme, necesito que te acurruques, no quiero que te cortes con el cristal."

Aunque no pudo saber si lo había escuchando, Jack sacó su arma y sin perder un segundo disparó al cristal pero no pasó nada.

"Lo siento Jack. Es a prueba de balas. ¿Alguna idea más?"

Cuando la puerta de la nave, salió despedida hacia el interior, empujada por el nuevo SUV de Torchwood, todos se quedaron petrificados. Alonso abrió la puerta del conductor y salió.

"Llevabais mucho tiempo aquí, creí que necesitaríais ayuda."

Jack echó a correr hacia el coche y esperó que Gwen mantuviera las cosas tal y como estaban antes en el maletero, pues no disponía de mucho tiempo para buscar. Entonces la encontró, una de sus armas favoritas, capaz de atravesarlo todo, cualquier material. Sin decir nada, más que mostrando una enorme sonrisa a Alonso, volvió hasta la urna y tras volver a decir a su compañero se acurrucara, volvió a disparar.

En esta ocasión, el cristal estalló en mil partes. Jack se acercó Ianto y rodeó con su gabardina, tras asegurarse que no había cortes de importancia en su cuerpo. Lo meció ligeramente, esperando que abriera los ojos por fin.

"¡Jack, maldito seas!"

La voz de Gray le daba igual en ese momento, no le importaba si se marchaba, si no volvía a verlo. Tan sólo podía pensar que Ianto estaba otra vez entre sus brazos, que estaba vivo. Aunque eso podía no ser por mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba extremadamente frío y no dejaba temblar.

"Vamos tienes que aguantar un poco más, ahora no me puedes dejar." Lo cogió en brazos y fue hasta el coche.

"¡Jack no puedes dejarme soy tu hermano!"

"No Gray, tenías razón, hace mucho que dejaste de ser mi hermano, si realmente me consideras tu hermano, no intentarías hacerme tanto daño. Gwen, nos vamos."

"¿Pero que pasa con Gray?"

"Ahora mismo no me importa, Ianto nos necesita, no le queda mucho tiempo y no voy a permitir que muera otra vez. no me importa como ha vuelto, tan sólo se que lo tengo de nuevo conmigo. Alonso no se como has aprendido a conducir, pero no quiero que la policía nos ponga una multa, así que si no te importa dejar que Gwen conduzca de vuelta a la base."

El muchacho asintió y todos montaron en el coche, Jack depositó a Ianto sobre él, para intentar mantenerlo en calo, mientras de fondo, escuchaban la voz de Gray que llamaba sin parar a su hermano.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack no había dicho una sola palabra desde que habían salido del almacén. Tenía a Ianto recostado sobre él, su cuerpo cubierto con su propia gabardina y con mucho cuidado, rodeó su cuerpo. Le besó en la frente y lo escuchó decir algo; pero no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Jack comprobó que la fiebre le había subido mucho, tal vez demasiado, pero prefirió no pensar en nada semejante, pues ya había perdido una vez a su compañero como para volver a hacerlo.

Al volante estaba Alonso. Aprendía rápido, siempre lo había sabido, aunque más bien era una cosa de familia. Su padre había terminado siendo uno de los mejores capitanes de barcos intergalácticos de la historia, el más joven incluso, pues todos los exámenes y pruebas los había sacado a la primera. Su madre, por su parte, había una tremenda enfermera y el único motivo para no haber sido doctora, fue haberlo tenido a él y decidir tener una vida familiar.

Casi había olvidado lo que tener una familia significaba, tanto tiempo de barco en barco, de nave en nave sin un destino en concreto, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía destino alguno en la vida, nada que le llamara suficientemente la atención como para dejarlo todo.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor, allí estaba Jack, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Ianto, acunándolo incluso, sin que nada más importara. El muchacho no iba a negar que Jack le gustaba, le gustaba la forma en la que el capitán le trataba, por no hablar de las noches que habían pasado juntos, las mejores de su vida, pero no las de Jack. Pues por mucho que hubiera tratado de ocultarlo, el capitán no había podido sacarse de la cabeza, el recuerdo de aquel muchacho que había muerto por ayudarle y que ahora yacía otra vez entre sus brazos.

Pero a Alonso no le importaba, pues ahora sentía que realmente tenía un propósito en la vida, ayudar a Jack, ser parte de su equipo, echarle una mano a volver a ser el mismo hombre que era antes de conocerle a él, devolverle esa sonrisa que en un par de ocasiones mientras hacían el amor en ese hotel de la IV luna de Apolo había podido entrever dibujada en sus labios.

Aprender a conducir había sido algo realmente fácil, ahora solo esperaba que la policía no le detuviera y le pidiera el permiso, pues entonces se meterían en un verdadero problema. Continuó conduciendo bajo las órdenes que le daba Gwen; mientras se fijaba un poco en ella.

Apenas la conocía, pero le caía bien, le parecía una mujer fuerte, pero llena de sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Aunque se mantuviera en silencio, podía ver lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por su amigo herido y no era para menos si era cierto que hasta se momento había creído que estaba muerto.

Si sabía que era madre y casi no se lo podía imaginar, una mujer que arriesgaba su vida todos los días por mantener la seguridad del planeta y que cuando llegaba a casa se convertía en una perfecta madre. Alonso sonrió, seguro que se llevarían bien.

"Aguanta un poco más." La voz de Jack inundó todo el SUV, pero nadie contestó a aquello.

Alonso volvió a mirar al capitán y creyó ver dos pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Siempre le había parecido un hombre muy duro, pero algo en sus ojos le había dicho, que estaba rodeado de un gran dolor. Ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba equivocado al pensar eso.

- o -

"Gwen, dile a Jack donde esta la enfermería y llevadle allí." El nuevo médico, Scott se movió con rapidez. No llevaba más que un par de meses allí, pero sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo.

"Sólo contrataría al mejor." Había dicho Gwen cuando Jack le había preguntado por el chico.

No parecía tener más de veinticinco años, pero al mismo tiempo, tal y como hablaba, parecía tener la experiencia de un doctor muy experimentado en todos los campos.

Jack no permitió que nadie le ayudara a llevar a Ianto, en cuanto Alonso detuvo el SUV, bajó, arropando mejor al muchacho con su gabardina y asegurándose que se daba ningún golpe. A esas alturas, Ianto había quedado completamente inconsciente y eso no era nada buen, el capitán lo sabía, pese a no tener un gran conocimiento en medicina.

Lo dejó en la camilla y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que Scott apareciera. Cogió su mano con fuerza y esperó que su joven compañero notara que estaba con él, que siempre permanecería a su lado y que nunca le había a abandonar.

"Vas a salir de esta. Eres demasiado fuerte para dejarte vencer así como así. Viniste a buscarme en sueños. No se como pero llegaste a mi cabeza en el otro lado del universo y no voy a dejar que ahora te des por vencido."

Jack sonrió, pues se acababa de sorprender a si mismo como un hombre enamorado; nunca se había visto como un hombre capaz de dejarlo todo por alguien; pero ahora se lo estaba planteando. Si le ocurría algo a su compañero, no estaba seguro como podría seguir adelante. Prefería no pensar en ello, pues por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a perder de nuevo a Ianto. Pero si por el contrario, tenía que permanecer al lado de su cama, el tiempo que fuera necesario, lo haría sin duda alguna, porque costase lo que costase, Ianto iba a recuperarse y eso era lo único en lo que el capitán podía pensar en ese preciso momento.

- o -

"Voy a tener que hacerle un par de pruebas." Jack levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Scott. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos castaños del joven médico, que al igual que él parecía estar agotado. "Lo siento no pretendía molestar."

El muchacho sonrió, pues reconoció la pequeña sonrisa que vio en la expresión de Jack, una sonrisa triste, devastada por la situación, odiaba recordar aquellos momentos, en los que él mismo había mostrado aquella expresión. Prefirió no pensar en eso y concentrarse simplemente en el trabajo que tendría que hacer durante largas horas para salvar la vida de Ianto.

"No te preocupes, tan sólo es que… estoy cansado. ¿Qué decías?"

Scott miró al capitán, había oído hablar mucho de él, todos los días, Gwen le había ido contando cosas de él y ahora creía conocerle como si lo hubiera visto siempre. Le parecía increíble que hubiera un ser humano con el capitán Harkness, pero ahora que lo miraba a los ojos, pudo ver en ellos una tristeza muy antigua, un dolor acumulado durante años, más de lo que ninguna otra persona pudiera aguantar.

¿Qué era lo que nunca les había contado a sus amigos? ¿Qué era todo eso que guardaba en su interior por hacer daño a los demás, para no mostrarles el dolor que habitaba en su cuerpo y que sus ojos habían tenido que ver?

"Tengo que hacerle una par de pruebas, simple rutina."

"Eso quiere decir que se va a poner bien."

Habían trasladado a Ianto a una de las habitaciones que ahora tenían, contiguas a la enfermería. A Jacke gustaba aquel cuarto y estaba seguro que la decoración había sido cosa de Gwen, pero no le dijo nada, pues no tenía ganas de hablar. Tal vez su amiga se preocupara por él por eso, pero tan sólo quería quedarse donde estaba, junto a la cama de su compañero, esperando el momento en el que despertara y pudiera mirarle de nuevo a aquellos maravillosos ojos azules.

"No te puedo decir con exactitud Jack, Ianto ha pasado por mucho… mucho más que ningún otro ser humano." Jack asintió, pues en eso, Scott tenía toda la razón, Ianto no debía estar ahí, al menos no en circunstancias normales.

Había muerto, lo había tenido muerto entre sus brazos y le había dado un beso de despedida antes de perderlo para siempre o al menos así lo creía él, que sería para siempre.

Pero ahora lo tenía de vuelta, su mano fría, pero viva al menos, atrapada entre las suyas y continuamente observaba su pecho para asegurarse que seguía respirando. No era posible, Ianto no debía estar ahí, pero por muy egoísta que aquello sonara, Jack no podía sentirse más feliz de verlo.

"Pero por tu experiencia, imagina que no sabes que estaba muerto, que tan sólo estuviera herido. ¿Me dirías entonces que se iba a poner bien?"

Scott guardó silencio un momento. Sería fácil decir que si, que podía asegurarle, que ese caso se pondría bien. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba pensar que se trataba de un caso único y sin precedentes y podía haber un millón de cosas que salieran mal.

"Scott, se que no nos conocemos y no puedo pedirte esto como un amigo, porque no lo somos todavía. Pero por favor, Ianto es… no se como decirlo." Una leve carcajada, casi inaudible salió de la garganta de Jack.

"Lo se, Gwen me lo dijo. Pero lo cierto es que no me atrevo a decirte nada, al menos hasta que tenga las pruebas hechas. Espero que lo entiendas. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas."

Ianto se removió en la cama, por lo que Jack dejó de hacerle caso al nuevo doctor. esperó, no podía decir o hacer nada, sin sentirse como un completo idiota sentimental, por lo que permaneció en silencio, mirando a su joven amante, tan sólo, esperando a ver que de una vez por todas abriera los ojos y pudiera asegurarse que su pequeño Ianto había vuelto con él.

"Volveré en unos minutos, en cuanto tenga los resultados preparados." No estaba seguro si Jack le había escuchado o no, pero no volvió a repetirlo y sin más, salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

Ianto por fin le miraba, aunque su cuerpo no había dejado de temblar, estaba completamente aterido y no podía hacer que su mano dejara de temblar, la misma que Jack apretaba cálidamente entre las suyas, como si nada más importara.

"¿Cómo estás?" Antes de permitirle contestar, Jack palpó la frente de su compañero. "Parece que vas recuperando la temperatura de tu cuerpo, eso o te alegras mucho de verme."

"Jack." Dijo el muchacho con poco más que un hilo de voz.

"No lo intentes, tu tan sólo descansa." De nuevo una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Jack, no iba a negar que estaba aterrado porque Ianto no se recuperara, pero al mismo tiempo, siempre había sido un hombre lleno de esperanzas, incluso en los peores momentos.

"Necesito…" Se esforzó por hacerlo, tenía que decirlo, costara lo que costara, pues la última vez que había estado con Jack, justo antes de morir, no estaba seguro si lo había llegado a pronunciar. "Necesito decirte esto."

"No, no es necesario, ya se lo que es y…"

"Jack…" Con las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba, Ianto apretó la mano del capitán con fuerza. Jack guardó silencio, no estaba preparado para escucharlo, pero estaba claro que no tenía más opciones que oírlo. "Te quiero."

- o -

Scott volvió a comprobar los datos que había obtenido, pues no había forma humana d que estuvieran bien. Sin embargo, cada vez que los había repetido había obtenido el mismo resultado, exactamente la misma respuesta a su pregunta. Con el único problema de que aquella repuesta no era posible.

"Scott." Gwen se sentó a su lado. "Llevas toda la tarde aquí metido, Ianto está mejor, va ser una recuperación larga; es normal después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero se pondrá bien ¿verdad?" El joven médico no respondió, pues no sabía que decir. "¿Qué ocurre algo va mal?"

"Debería hablar con Jack."

"Vamos dime que pasa. No es el mejor momento para molestar a Jack. Dime lo que es y si podemos hacer algo, evitándole tener que dejar a Ianto."

"Es por Ianto, algo no está bien. bueno si está bien, pero es imposible."

"¿Qué es?"

Scott volvió a mirar a sus papeles, esperando que aquellas palabras y esos números se transformaran por si solos y le dieran un razonamiento más lógico ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"¿Scott?"

"Ianto es…" Gwen lo contempló en silencio, sabía que lo que el muchacho estaba a punto de decirle, era algo enorme. "El Ianto de esa habitación es un clon."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack llevaba su segunda taza de café, había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, incluso creía haberlo visto y escuchado todo; pero aquello superaba cualquiera de sus expectativas.

"¿Acabas de decir que Ianto es un clon?" Tuvo que volver a preguntar, pues no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente bien.

"Se lo que piensas, lo siento Jack, pero estoy tan confundido como tu." Dijo el nuevo Doctor. "Pero todo lo que puedo decirte es que no se trata del Ianto original." Scott bajó la mirada; era una de las primeras veces en las que hablaba con Jack, con el famoso capitán Harkness y tenía que decirle algo así sobre el hombre al que quería. "No se mucho de clones como es obvio, así que de momento…"

"Así que no es el verdadero Ianto, estamos hablando de un clon que ha hecho el hermano al que yo mismo vi morir. Muy interesante."

Desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Gwen miró a su viejo amigo. ahora parecía mucho mayor de lo que había visto unos pocos meses antes; por mucho que tratara de aparentar lo contrario, la muerte de Ianto y todo lo que había ocurrido en esos pocos días, le había cambiado, le había hecho daño, un daño terrible; si al menos quisiera hablar con ella.

"Jack, todavía necesito hacer unas cuantas pruebas más, pero por el momento…"

"No quiero que le hagas más pruebas ahora mismo." Scott abrió la boca para contestar, pero Jack volvió a hablar. "Esta agotado, ha pasado por mucho estos días y se merece un poco de reposo. Cuando se encuentre mejor, volveremos a hablar."

Jack no esperó respuesta por parte del médico, en ese momento tan sólo quería ver a Ianto y hablar con él, asegurarse que se estaba recuperando y que todo estaba bien; lo demás podía esperar.

"Jack no es así." Gwen entró en la enfermería en cuanto el capitán se marchó. "Bueno, al menos no el Jack que yo conocía." Suspiró con fuerza, tal vez fuera verdad y ya no conocía al verdadero Jack. "Dale tiempo, tal vez cuando te conozca un poco más, se abra y te cuente como está."

"Ya bueno, pero hasta entonces no me dejará tocar a su novio clonado."

Gwen lo fulminó con la mirada. Al fin y al cabo, Jack era uno de sus mejores amigos, el que confió en ella y la contrató en un primer momento; le cambió la vida y eso era más que suficiente para ella como para confiar en que tarde o temprano, Jack iría hasta a ella y le contaría la verdad.

"Vale lo siento. Es solo que esto es muy grande, he visto mucho más en Torchwood que lo que he visto en toda mi vida trabajando en el hospital." Scott sonrió, recordar lo que le había pasado en los últimos meses, todavía le parecía increíble.

"Si quieres un consejo con Jack. dale espacio, no le agobies."

Gwen se marchó, tenía una cena pendiente de Rhys y por mucho que quisiera a Ianto, no podía dejar de lado la vida con su marido. Jack estaría con él y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

- o -

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, de camino a la habitación de Ianto, Jack no podía dejar de pensar que todo había sido por su culpa, que si no se hubiera ido, Grey no hubiera hecho aquello, tal vez podría haberlo salvado antes de que pasara por todo aquel dolor

Había actuado de forma impulsiva al marcharse, no había pensado, pues el dolor que el mismo sentía era excesivo como para sobrellevarlo. Había dejado tirado a demasiada gente que quería y no se lo había planteado. Ahora se daba cuenta que se había equivocado por completo. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

"Si lo se, acabo de llegar y ya me habrían podido detener."

Jack escuchó una voz proveniente de la habitación en la que estaba Ianto. La reconoció en seguida, Alonso estaba con Ianto. No dijo nada al llegar a la puerta, tan sólo se quedó allí escuchando.

"Creo que ya has pasado la prueba." A Ianto le costaba hablar, todavía estaba demasiado cansado como para comportarse con normalidad. Pero aún así, continuó hablando. "Has entrado en un almacén con un coche sin abrir la puerta y te has enfrentado con el hermano muerto de Jack. es más de lo que se podía esperar de un novato."

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Jack cree que soy alguien débil, le gusta cuidar de los demás y sobretodo de mi, es su forma de demostrar que me quiere y bueno… no voy a negar que me siento muy alagado por eso." Se removió en la cama, no se sentía cómodo hablando de si mismo con extraños, pero de algún modo sentía que necesitaba contar todo aquello a alguien. "Si quieres ganarte a Jack, prepárale un buen café. Con eso tendrás todo."

"¿Con que se me gana con un simple café? Esperaba que me conocieras un poco mejor." Alonso se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Jack. Ianto por su parte, sonrió con cariño, hacía horas que no veía al capitán y ya había comenzado a echarle de menos.

Alonso se levantó y su puesto lo tomó el capitán.

"Gracias, por cierto." Le dijo Jack. "Y en cuanto al café, no me vendría mal un expresso." La mayor de sus sonrisas se dibujó en su rostro y esperó a que el muchacho se marchara para volverse hacia la cama de Ianto.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Es la tercera vez que me pregunta eso desde esta mañana. Gwen ha venido a primera hora, antes de despertarme, ya estaba aquí." Se quedó sorprendido al notar la mano de Jack acariciando su mejilla. "Jack, no hace falta que hagas esto, estoy bien de verdad."

Si le dijera lo que sabía, si le dijera que no era el verdadero Ianto, sino un clon, casi no lo podía creer mientras lo decía en su propia cabeza, como para encima decirlo en voz alta. Pero no lo haría, no lo diría, jamás le diría en voz alta, pues no quería hacerle daño al hombre del que había terminado por enamorarse en muy poco tiempo.

"Lo se, pero ¿no me digas que te sientes mejor con alguien que cuide de ti? Después de todo has dicho que te sientes alagado de que lo haga." Ianto se sonrojó y Jack se dio cuenta en ese momento que tan sólo le ocurría cuando estaba cerca de él. "Te fallé, por mucho que digas, se que te fallé y no voy a permitir que ocurra otra vez."

"Jack…"

"No, déjame terminar." Apretó la mano de Ianto y le miró a los ojos. Los dos guardaron silencio un momento, simplemente hicieron eso, se miraron, engancharon sus miradas, como si hiciera siglos que lo habían hecho.

Justo en ese momento, Jack se dio cuenta que había pasado una auténtica eternidad. Tal vez no hubieran sido más que un par de meses, pero en su corazón lo sentía, pues le dolía, tenía el corazón completamente destrozado desde que Ianto había muerto.

"No voy a volver a marcharme, lo prometo, no me marcharé nunca más. Fue la idea más estúpida dejar atrás los malos recuerdos por el miedo. Además, ahora tu estás aquí y me necesitas."

Ianto abrió de nuevo la boca, dispuesto a contestar, pero un dedo de Jack sobre sus labios le hizo detenerse y volver a sonrojarse. Jack se acercó a él, colocó cada una de sus manos a cada lado de Ianto. Le miró a los ojos, como si pudiera leer su mente con tan solo una mirada. No dijo nada, no pronunció una sola palabra, tan sólo le miró y sonrió. Acarició su mejilla y colocó su mano sujetando la barbilla de Ianto. Le besó en los labios, primero un beso tierno y tranquilo, un simple roce de sus labios, pero luego lo hizo con mayor intensidad, como si no lo hubiera hecho en toda una vida.

"Ahora tu estás aquí." Dijo Ianto repitiendo las palabras del capitán. "¿Dices en serio que no te vas marchar?"

Jack asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Ya te lo he dicho, fue una auténtica estupidez cuando Gwen más necesitaba. Supongo que no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que te echaba de menos."

"¿Y eso que quiere decir?"

Ianto sonrió y se mordió el labio, haciendo que su expresión cambiara y se convirtiera en la de un niño que escondía algo.

"¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?" Ianto contestó con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres que te diga que me voy a quedar porque te quiero?" Ianto volvió a sonreír.

"Tal vez morir no está tan mal después de todo."

"No digas algo así. No sabes lo horrible que ha sido…" Jack no era de los que decía lo que sentía; el tiempo fuera no le habían hecho abrirse más a la gente, por mucho que les quisiera, por mucho que su corazón le pidiera ser sincero con el hombre del que estaba enamorado.

Por eso, simplemente le besó. Ianto cerró los ojos, se encontraba mal, pero era un buen actor, al menos lo suficiente para que Jack no se diera cuenta de lo dolorido que estaba su cuerpo. sin embargo, no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir las manos de Jack a su alrededor.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto tuvo una pesadilla terrible aquella noche. Al despertar no estaba seguro de lo uqe había visto y por más que pensaba en ello, no veía más que sombras y escuchaba ruidos sin sentido. Abrió los ojos, estaba oscuro y alguien estaba a su lado, recostado en la cama y él apoyado sobre su pecho. Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Jack, lo miró y al verlo con los ojos cerrados, no hizo ningún movimiento, tal vez el capitán estuviera dormido.

"Ya sabes que el sueño no es algo preocupante para mi." Dijo el capitán con los ojos todavía cerrados, pero sonrió y rodeó el cuerpo de Ianto con su mano. Acarició su espalda y le escuchó suspirar. "¿Otra pesadilla?"

"¿Como lo sabes?"

"Te conozco demasiado bien, se cuando que cuando te asustas, todo tu cuerpo se pone en tensión, como si fueras un gato. Te quedas parado, casi sin respirar y estoy seguro que la mirada fija en la nada, esperando ver aparecer aquello que te ha sobresaltado." Ianto se mantuvo en silencio. "Supongo que ahora te habrás ruborizado por todo lo que te he dicho."

No hacía falta que le viera el rostro, no necesitaba mirarle a los ojos para saber que había tenido un sueño horrible y que necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de él; pues Jack había sido el primero que había tenido pesadillas, que había visto morir a Ianto una y otra vez en sus sueños, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Lo veía junto a él, en el suelo, muerto y por mucho que lo intentaba, nunca podía evitarlo. Desgraciadamente, sabía muy bien lo que era una pesadilla.

"Jack…"

"Lo siento, pero lo echaba de menos." Quería decir que le echaba de menos a él, que durante mucho tiempo se había sentido completamente incapaz de seguir adelante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había deseado poder morir por todo lo que había ocurrido. "No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que conectábamos tu y yo, creo que nadie me conoce ahora como lo hacías tu, como lo sigues haciendo y la verdad es que no creo conocer a nadie como te conozco a ti."

Aunque no dijo nada, Ianto sintió que el cuerpo de Jack se estremecía a su lado y la apretaba con más fuerza, como si temiera perderle en cuanto le dejara marchar. Jack, que no era una persona débil y que muy pocas veces se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias, se había dado cuenta, que Ianto era mucho más importante para él de lo que había pensado posible.

"¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?"

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó el capitán, que no comprendía.

"Yo también te conozco Jack y se que me estás escondiendo algo."

Cuando el capitán no dijo nada inmediatamente para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, Ianto se dio cuenta que tenía razón, a Jack le ocurría algo, sabía algo sobre él y no se lo quería decir, seguramente para no hacerle sentir peor.

"Jack por favor, si me ocurre algo malo, necesito saberlo. ¿Qué es Jack? Se que Grey me hizo algo, lo veo en mis sueños pero no soy capaz de averiguar lo que es. El corazón me dice que es algo malo, algo terrible, pero no lo se y eso me crea un horrible desasosiego que no me deja tranquilizarme."

"Vale, vale, muy bien tu ganas, te lo diré." Dijo Jack con un largo suspiro.

Mientras Ianto había estado durmiendo, Jack se había preguntado como iba a ser capaz de decirle a Ianto que no era el verdadero Ianto, sino que se trataba de un clon, cuando ni siquiera él había conseguido hacerse a la idea.

Era tan sumamente idéntico, aún en la oscuridad, miraba al muchacho, lo observaba dormir y era la misma persona, respiraba igual, suspiraba igual y pegaba su cuerpo al del capitán de la misma forma que lo hacía el Ianto que el amaba.

¿Significaba eso que este Ianto era tan real como el original? ¿Sería posible que pese a tratarse de la retorcida y trastornada mente de su hermano hubiera salido algo bueno de su horrible experimento?

Se había prometido no decirle nada a Ianto. Tal vez fuera algo egoísta por su parte, pero prefería verle feliz en su ignorancia. Al fin y al cabo Scott le había dicho que era la misma persona, que no había nada, fuera de su ADN que lo diferenciara del Ianto original.

¿Por qué entonces, destrozarle el resto de la vida? ¿Por qué Ianto tenía ahora que preguntar, cuando podían ser felices sin más?

"Jack, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Cuando el capitán volvió a la realidad, saliendo de sus pensamientos, Ianto estaba sentado en la cama, temblando, aunque el muchacho parecía no haberse dado cuenta, mirándole a los ojos, esperando que le dijera porque su rostro había palidecido de repente, porque sujetaba con tanta fuerza y porque su rostro se veía tan tenso.

Le acarició la mejilla y se acercó a él, el cuerpo de Ianto se había convertido en gelatina pues no paraba de estremecerse, aunque Jack no sabía si era por frío o por miedo, o tal vez las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. El muchacho el dio un beso en la boca y se recostó sobre él buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Jack? No te enfrentes a esto tu solo, porque ya no estás solo, ahora me tienes otra vez aquí contigo y lo que te hace daño tiene que ver conmigo, entonces deberías decírmelo, por favor."

"Ianto…"

"Por favor, Jack, dímelo…"

Ianto se quedó sobresaltado cuando Jack le abrazó con tanta fuerza que podría haberlo escachado, pero lo sostuvo así entre sus brazos, como si de un bebé se hubiera tratado. Fueron unos largos segundos, eternos pero realmente reconfortantes para los dos. Jack besó a Ianto en el cuello y lo tumbó en la cama, se quedó sobre él, admirando de nuevo, como tantas otras veces había hecho, aquellos ojos azules que le imploraban ahora que le dijera la verdad.

"No quiero hacerte daño."

"No tienes porque hacerlo, simplemente dime la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre? ¿Por qué no recuerdo como llegué a ese almacén? ¿Por qué estoy vivo cuando recuerdo haber muerto en tus brazos?"

Jack se levantó de la cama de un salto y fue hasta la puerta. Deseaba salir corriendo, pues jamás se había perdonar justamente eso, haber visto morir a Ianto en sus brazos y no haber podido hacer nada para salvarle al vida.

"Jack, lo siento. No pretendía… no he pensado lo que estaba diciendo."

Ianto fue tras él, se levantó, el suelo estaba frío, demasiado para sentirse cómodo y se le hacía raro el simple hecho de andar, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Se sentía torpe, las piernas le temblaban mucho más que el resto del cuerpo, si eso era posible y el corazón le latía a cien por hora.

"¿Qué me está ocurriendo?" Se ahogaba, podía notarlo, le costaba respirar y todo su cuerpo parecía haberse vuelto de goma. Estaba seguro que si daba un paso más caería al suelo irremediablemente, pero Jack todavía estaba demasiado lejos y le había hecho daño con su comentario. Tenía que llegar hasta el capitán por todos los medios.

Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo.

"Jack."

La rápida reacción del capitán, evito que el cuerpo de Ianto se golpeara contra el suelo. lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde le hizo sentarse. Tomó sus manos y le miró a los ojos.

"Vamos, tranquilo, respira, todo está bien."

"No, no lo está. Debes pensar que no me he dado cuenta y que no lo he visto en tus ojos, pero lo se Jack, Lo veo en tus ojos, algo está conmigo y también lo siento en mi cuerpo, no lo noto como antes, no se lo que es, pero no me siento yo mismo."

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de los ojos de Ianto que se vio obligado a dejar de hablar y bajar la mirada, para que Jack no viera esas mismas lágrimas correr ahora por sus mejillas.

"El caso es que… Ianto, acabamos de descubrir que tu…" El muchacho levantó la cabeza, los ojos llorosos y el mayor de los rubores aparecieron en su rostro. "Si, tienes razón algo no está bien contigo. Bueno tu estás bien, pero no eres…"

"Jack por favor, dímelo ya."

"Scott descubrió ayer que no eres el Ianto original, eres un clon de ti mismo, como mi hermano supongo."


	8. Chapter 8

Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Tal vez varios minutos, tal vez ni dos segundos. Pero en realidad le daba exactamente igual. Las palabras de Jack retumbaban en su mente, como si de una orquesta entera se tratara. No dejaba de escuchar una y otra vez esa misma frase que todavía no comprendía su entendimiento.

"Ianto."

La mano de Jack sobre su brazo le hizo desviar la mirada por fin.

"Se que no es fácil lo que acabo de decir, ni siquiera yo mismo lo entiendo y tengo a todo el equipo trabajando en ello. Solucionaremos esto, te lo prometo." Jack sonrió, aunque no consiguió hacerlo de la forma más sincera que podía. "Lo siento, no sabía como decirte esto, pero…"

"¿Soy un clon?"

Durante un segundo Jack no supo como contestar, ni siquiera sabía lo que la información que Scott le había dicho significaba, pero tenía que hablar con Ianto; su compañero lo necesitaba mucho más que él.

"Eso parece."

"Pero Jack…"

"Lo se, lo se." Le besó en la frente y escuchó a Ianto suspirar, aunque no supiera si se trataba de un gesto de alivio o del miedo que sentía por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en los últimos días. "Se que no es fácil; pero te prometo que sigues siendo el mismo Ianto que yo conocía… antes."

"No es cierto Jack. He tenido sueños, he visto cosas que no son propias de mi. No se lo que significan, pero he visto a Grey; me da miedo recordar todo lo que me ha hecho, pero no hago más que soñar con él. ¿Y si veo algo que no quiero? ¿Y si descubro todo lo que ha hecho para convertirme en algo real? ¿Y si…"

Un beso en los labios hizo que dejara de hablar. estaba nervioso casi histérico, sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba sin parar y no conseguía controlarse. Sintió los brazos de Jack rodeando su cuerpo y se apretó contra él todo lo que pudo, quería perderse con Jack, con el capitán siempre se había sentido tranquilo; todo lo que pasara mientras estuviera con Jack, no importaba y ahora mismo quería sentirse así.

"No lo se." Dijo por fin el capitán. "Me gustaría poder decirte algo más, pero no puedo. No se nada y me mata no poder ayudarte." Ianto rodeó el cuello de Jack y tiró de él para que se sentara en la cama junto a él.

"No digas nada." Ianto le dio un beso más a Jack en los labios, cerró los ojos y trató de no ver más pesadillas. Tan sólo quería ver a Jack, todas las veces que habían estado juntos, las noches durmiendo juntos, las conversaciones en la que Jack había sido sincero con él. Simplemente quería ver a Jack. "No digas nada Jack, sólo quiero que estés conmigo ahora. No me importa las repuestas ahora mismo Jack. tu estás aquí, yo me estoy recuperando…" No pudo dejar de temblar, se esforzaba lo más que podía, pero no era suficiente.

"No se te da bien hacerte el fuerte. ¿Qué tal si me dejas eso a mi?" Le acarició la mejilla y sonrió, esperando que Ianto hiciera lo mismo. Tardó unos segundos, pero ese simple gesto fue suficiente para que Ianto sonriera por fin. "Sigo siendo el capitán Jack Harkness y tu eres parte de mi equipo." Ianto miró hacia otro lado. "Lo que quiero decir es que eres uno de mis chicos, eres mi chico en realidad. No eres como los demás y lo sabes."

Ianto asintió y se hizo a un lado para que Jack se tumbara a su lado. Tenía frío, aunque no se trataba de algo físico. El frío estaba dentro de él y necesitaba que Jack calentara su alma.

"¿Sigo siendo parte del equipo?"

"Siempre lo serás. Cuando estés preparado, cuando quieras hacerlo, tu puesto será tuyo." Le susurró al oído, mientras le masajeaba la espalda y el costado. "Y tu puesto a mi lado también es tuyo. Siempre será tuyo."

"¿Todavía me quieres?"

Jack guardó silencio. No dijo nada. Se levantó rápidamente y extendió la mano hacia Ianto. Le miró a los ojos, esperando que el muchacho hiciera caso a su gesto. Asintió y esperó de nuevo. Unos segundos más tarde Ianto comenzó a incorporarse lentamente. Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo y el frío en el que había vivido durante demasiado tiempo, aún seguía dentro de él. Sonreía, por primera vez en varios días consiguió sonreír y alargó la mano hasta Jack.

El capitán rodeó su cintura y le sostuvo con fuerza para evitar que cayera al suelo.

"Tengo algo que enseñarte. Es una sorpresa que tenía preparada para ti desde que te marchaste. Algo me dijo siempre que tarde o temprano volverías y decidí… Vale no lo sabía, pero… vamos quiero que lo veas."

"¿Qué es?"

"Ya te lo he dicho es una sorpresa." Los dos sonrieron y junto con Jack, Ianto salió de la habitación.

- o -

Scott llevaba poco tiempo en el equipo, apenas había visto una pequeña parte de la que habían visto sus compañeros, pero aquello que tenía delante era más de lo que podía haber esperado. Un clon, su compañero muerto, al que no había llegado a conocer, era un clon y todavía no sabía como comprenderlo.

Había tomado muestras de Ianto antes de morir y del Ianto que había regresado, pero no eran iguales. Llevaba horas mirando la pantalla del ordenador, con la esperanza de que algo cambiara, pero todo era igual.

Jack le caía bien, era alguien distinto a todo el mudno que había conocido en su vida y estaba seguro que aprendería mucho de él de aquel trabajo. Pero todavía se preguntaba como podía decirle a su jefe, que el hombre del que estaba enamorado era un clon de si mismo.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?" Gwen se apoyó el respaldo de la silla de su compañero y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros. Estaba tenso y se sobresaltó al escucharla hablar. "Tienes que tomártelo con un poco de calma, las cosas nunca son fáciles por aquí."

"Ni siquiera se como comprenderlo yo mismo. Hace cinco meses, no sabía que existían los extraterrestres y hablar de clones era algo de ciencia ficción. Ahora mírame, estoy mirando esta pantalla de ordenador y por más que lo intento no consiguió comprender nada."

"Scott, en mi primer día deje suelta una criatura que se introdujo en una pobre chica y mataba a hombres por el simple hecho de conseguir un orgasmo para alimentarse de ellos. Nada de lo que hacemos es fácil, nada es sencillo y a veces, nos afecta a nosotros."

"¿Y como lo superas? ¿Como el dices a Jack que no estoy seguro que su novio pueda sobrevivir?"

"¡Como has dicho?" Gritó Gwen. "¿Qué es eso de que no estás seguro que Ianto pueda sobrevivir? Scott, Ianto está bien, le hiciste todas las pruebas posibles, viste que estaba bien a pesar de ser un clon. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora?"

"No lo se Gwen." Scott se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, estaba nervioso, no quería fallarle a su jefe la primera vez que trabajaban juntos.

"Scott, no puedes decirme que Ianto podría morir y quedarte ahí sin decirme nada más."

"¿Ianto podría morir?"

Gwen se dio la vuelta, allí estaban Alonso y Rhys, ahora ya lo sabían todos menos Jack y el capitán no tardaría en darse cuenta. tenían que trabajar rápido pues Jack no tardaría en ver que algo malo ocurría allí.

"No lo sabemos, por eso tenemos que hacer esto cuanto antes. Rhys, cariño, vamos a necesitar una buena dosis de café y comida para esta noche, va a ser muy larga. Alonso, se que son tus primeros días aquí, pero esto es demasiado importante, quiero que estés cerca de Ianto y Jack. conoces a Jack."

"Quieres que le mantenga entretenido para que no se entere de que Ianto puede morir."

"Ianto no va a morir. ¿De acuerdo chicos?" Gwen los miró a todos con tranquilidad, quería todos estuvieran tranquilos. Adoraba a Ianto, fuera quien fuera ahora, seguía siendo su amigo y haría todo lo necesario para conseguir que se pusiera bien cuanto antes. "Ianto no va a morir. Vamos a encontrar la forma de conseguir que todo vaya bien. Pero tenemos que hacerlo antes que Jack se entere, ya ha pasado por mucho." Miró a Rhys, no había nadie como él para entender por todo lo que había pasado Jack en los últimos meses. "Así que por favor…"

No tuvo que decir nada más, todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Rhys se fue a buscar comida y buenas dosis de café. Alonso se fue a buscar a Jack y Ianto, había prometido convertirse en su sombra todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Scott volvió a concentrase en sus investigaciones y Gwen, convertida una vez más en líder de aquel grupo, sonrió. No se sentía orgullosa de tener que hacer aquello, pero si que lo estaba por ver con al gente con la que estaba trabajando.

Ianto tendrían esa segunda oportunidad, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguirlo.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jack, no me lo puedo creer ¿Por qué hiciste esto?" Ianto miró a su alrededor, tenía que estar soñando, pues aquello no podía ser verdad. Se dio la vuelta y buscó la mirada del capitán. "¿Cómo sabías que volvería?"

"Era una corazonada."

"No eres de los que se dejan llevar por su corazón. Te conozco demasiado bien, eres demasiado…"

"No me has dicho si te gusta."

Al principio, Ianto no tenía ni idea donde le estaba llevando Jack, habían salido de la base y se habían alejado de Cardiff. Las últimas casas habían quedado fuera y por más que le había preguntado Ianto no había conseguido ninguna respuesta sobre el lugar al que iban.

De repente apareció delante de ellos, pero Jack se mantuvo en silencio, pero se acercó a Ianto en cuanto bajaron del coche y rodeó su cintura con una mano. Ianto miró la casa que tenía delante, parecía sacada de una novela victoriana. Era enorme, con un tremendo jardín, el ladrillo de su fachada relucía con el sol, como si hubiera sido construída muy recientemente. Todo era nuevo y olía a nuevo.

"¿Has construido una casa?"

"En realidad no la he construido. Sabía que volverías, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo yo mismo. Era como recordar que ya no estabas, pero al mismo tiempo estar completamente seguro que volvería haberte. Intenté ponerla en pie, pero no lograba estar aquí más de dos minutos. Al final, contraté a la gente necesaria para hacerlo."

"Jack… no se que decir."

"Me conformo con que digas que te gusta." Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le empujó ligeramente hacia la casa. "Es par ti, para nosotros, si quieres vivir conmigo claro."

Ianto se dio la vuelta con rapidez, tanto tiempo esperando escuchar al capitán decir algo así y había terminado por cogerle por sorpresa. Quería escucharlo otra vez; había soñado con ese momento y había esperado que se hiciera realidad. Pero así, sin más…

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Supongo que te acabo de pedir que vivas conmigo." Jack sonrió, mostró su mejor sonrisa y esperó unos segundos. "¿Qué me dices? Perdimos una oportunidad por no atrevernos a ser sinceros." El gesto de Ianto le hizo rectificar. "Porque yo no fui sincero. Pero quiero que las cosas salgan bien ahora. Así que, por muy hortera y cursi que te parezca esto, y espero que no se lo comentes al resto del equipo o de lo contrario perderé su respeto," Jack se arrodilló frente a Ianto y el muchacho sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían en menos de un segundo. "¿Querrías vivir conmigo?"

"Jack…"

"Estos han sido los días más difíciles de mi vida. Creí que te había perdido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba convencido de que volverías."

"Jack…"

Ianto comenzó a sentirse mal, pero no quería estropear el momento, el capitán lo había preparado todo tan cuidadosamente, que no quería decir nada, pero algo iba mal, lo notaba en su cuerpo y en como poco a poco el paisaje de su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas delante de sus ojos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar agarrar con más fuerza de la esperada la mano de Jack.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, supongo que es cosa de la emoción, no me esperaba algo así. Ha sido todo," Se tambaleó, se odiaba porque estuviera pasando en ese momento, pero no lo pudo evitar, su cuerpo le estaba diciendo que algo iba realmente mal.

"Ianto, estás sudando y creo que tienes fiebre." Le puso la mano en la frente, aunque no era necesario para saber que, en efecto, una fiebre repentina se había apoderado de él. "Vamos, volvamos a la base, tal vez hayas cogido un resfriado, es normal después de lo que has pasado estos días."

"No, estoy bien… al menos lo suficiente como para que me enseñes nuestra casa."

"¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas vivir conmigo?"

"¿Cómo iba a decir que no? No sabes el tiempo que hacía que esperaba que me dijeras salgo así. pero si hubiera sabido que tenía que morir para conseguir que me lo pidieras, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo."

"No digas eso."

Pese a encontrarse terriblemente mal, Ianto intento ocultarlo y le pidió a Jack que le mostrara la casa. El capitán dijo que volverían pronto, para que Scott pudiera echarle un vistazo y el muchacho asintió.

El lugar estaba perfectamente amueblado, preparado para entrar a vivir. La limpieza era impecable, como si alguien lo limpiara todos los días a conciencia. Se podía imaginar a Jack, pagando a quien hiciera falta precisamente para eso, para tener la casa impoluta para el día en el que Ianto pudiera verla. Era enorme, con más habitaciones de las que pudiera haber imaginado nunca, dos salones en la parte de abajo, junto con la cocina, el baño y el sótano y cuatro dormitorios arriba, todos igual de grandes; aunque Ianto tan sólo se fijó en uno.

Se quedó delante de la puerta de madera, mirando el cártel que tenía.

"¿Y esto?" Dijo con una gran sonrisa, pese a que ya sabía lo que era.

Se trataba de unas letras de colores, que escribían el nombre de una niña, Katherine."

"¿Quién es Catherine?"

Jack rodeó su cintura y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro.

"Nadie en realidad, tan sólo una idea, supongo. Quería darle un nombre a nuestra futura hija." Por primera vez desde que le conocía, Ianto se dio cuenta que la voz de Jack temblaba. "Es una tontería lo se, pero cuando pensé en esta casa, no pude verla vacía, sin niños. Se que te encantan los niños, aunque intentes disimularlo y menos después de ver como cuidaste de tus sobrinos."

Ianto sonrió y apoyó su cuerpo contra Jack. cerró los ojos, adoraba que el capitán dijera aquellas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que aquella infección o lo que fuera que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, era cada vez más fuerte. La respiración se le entrecortó y la fiebre aumentó a una velocidad que Jack no había visto nunca.

"Me encanta. Me encanta." Consiguió de con voz temblorosa, aunque no era por culpa de los nervios.

Jack le miró, de repente parecía haberse convertido en un cachorrillo que buscaba el calor contra su cuerpo. todavía permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sin parar de temblar ya. Una vez más puso la mano sobre su frente, la fiebre era más alta.

"Vamos, es hora de volver."

"No, por favor, quedémonos un rato más, solo un rato."

"Ianto, no se lo que te ocurre, pero estás enfermo y teniendo en cuenta que eres… Bueno que…"

"Que soy un clon. Se que no soy normal, pero nuestra vida nunca lo es y solo quiero pasar un rato contigo. Jack, te quiero y no puedo creer que esta casa sea nuestra y ver ese nombre en la puerta. ¿Cómo sabías que me encantaba Katherine?" Tosió con fuerza y por un momento perdió el equilibrio, pero Jack le sostuvo. "Sólo quiero por uno momento, seamos una pareja normal que acaba de comprar una casa y…"

Se tambaleó de nuevo, solo que esta vez su cuerpo no respondió y se derrumbó sobre los brazos de Jack.

"¡Ianto!" Le dejó lentamente en el suelo, intentando que el cuerpo de su compañero dejara de temblar. Pero no pudo.

Le cogió en brazos y salió de la casa, al mismo tiempo que ponía en marcha su intercomunicador.

"Gwen, necesito que me localices de Scott, voy de camino a la base, Ianto está mal."


	10. Chapter 10

"Deberías descansar un poco, Scott dijo que en cuanto tuviera algo nos los diría." Jack no la escuchó, no podía prestar atención a nada que no fuera su propia mente.

Se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que haberlo visto venir, conocía de sobras a Ianto como para saber que no se encontraba bien. Incluso lo había visto antes de salir de la base, pero había sido más fácil pensar que todo estaba bien y que no eran más que paranoias suyas.

"Jack…"

"¿Qué pasa Ianto muere? ¿Tengo que buscar a mi hermano para que lo vuelva a traer a la vida?" Se detuvo en seco, le parecía tan aberrante esa posibilidad. La había dicho sin pensar y ahora sentía ganas de vomitar. "No puede morir, esta vez no."

"No vamos a dejar que eso ocurra Jack, te lo prometo."

Gwen fue hasta su amigo le abrazó; el capitán no dijo nada, pero agradeció el gesto, después de todo Gwen era una de sus mejores amigas y de las personas que mejor le conocía. Ya no hacían falta palabras entre ellos.

"Chicos." Dijo Alonso a través del intercomunicador. "Creo que tenemos compañía." Jack miró la puerta cerrada de la enfermería y luego se volvió hacia Gwen. Tenía que ser el líder del grupo, ahora que por fin volvían a ser un grupo; pero al mismo tiempo quería estar con Ianto, al menos hasta que supiera como se encontraba realmente.

"No te preocupes, hemos sabido sobrevivir sin ti unos meses, creo que podré apañármelas yo sola." Gwen le dio un beso en la mejilla y con una tierna sonrisa, se fue de la habitación.

Una vez solo, Jack se dejó caer en el suelo, ya no tenía que actuar delante de nadie, ni aparentar estar más tranquilo de cómo realmente estaba. Las lágrimas pronto se apoderaron de sus ojos y los remordimientos afloraron antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

"_Todo está mal. Ianto no debería haber muerto en un primer momento, pude haberlo evitado, si no le hubiera dicho que viniera conmigo. Ya sabía que se trataba de una misión suicida y seguro que él también lo sabía; pero aún así le dejé hacerlo, porque quería estar conmigo, porque le había mentido sobre mi hija, porque… porque creí que podría ser un dios e impedir que las cosas malas ocurrieran. Supongo que lo tengo merecido después de todo."_

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no había mucho que pudiera decir, ni siquiera sabía que le iba a decir a Ianto si su compañero despertaba alguna vez. Si se recuperaba, tendría que ser todavía más sincero y confesar, que estaba locamente enamorado de él, que no había sentido una sensación así desde el Doctor. se lo diría todo, le hablaría sobre el miedo a perderle en el futuro, cuando Ianto fuera un abuelo, cuando tuviera que dejarlo ir definitivamente, porque Ianto envejecía y él no.

"No te mueras, Ianto por favor, no me dejes solo otra vez." Jack no era uno hombre religioso, no podía serlo cuando él mismo era un caso excepcional, pero por primera vcez en toda su vida sintió ganas de rezar. "No me dejes que se vaya. No puedes permitirlo porque ha salvado más veces que ningún otro ser humano. No te lo lleves, no le apartes de mi lado, porque si te soy sincero, no creo que pueda ser capaz de sobrevivir sin él."

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Scott abrió la puerta y no fue plenamente consciente hasta que el médico puso una mano sobre su hombro. Jack levantó la mirada.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Sinceramente, Jack; no lo se. No sabría decirte."

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tu eres el médico, tu deberías saberlo." El capitán se puso en pie de un salto. "Al menos dime que sabes…" Scott negó con la cabeza, por más que lo intentara, no había mucho que pudiera decirle. "Va a morir ¿verdad?"

"Lo digo en serio, Jack. No se lo que le ocurre, su cuerpo se comporta como si estuviera fallando, pero por más pruebas que hecho todo está bien; creo que es cosa de su cerebro, parece que está dando la orden de que el cuerpo tiene que degenerarse, pero…"

"¿Y no sabes que hacer para evitarlo?"

"Jack lo siento. He visto cosas muy raras en el poco tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí, pero te aseguro que esto es algo totalmente nuevo para mi. En teoría Ianto está bien, pero…"

"¿Puedo verle?"

"Claro. Está agotado pero no hace más que hablar de vuestra casa. Tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tu a su lado; no todo el mundo es tan afortunado." Jack sabía que había algo detrás de aquellas palabras, pero no era el momento de averiguarlo, Ianto era lo más importante.

- o -

"¿Cuánto rato lleva ahí fuera?" Preguntó Gwen mientras observaba el monitor.

"Media hora al menos." Contestó Alonso. "No se ha movido de ahí, sabe que le estamos grabando y quiere que Jack le vea. ¿Cómo puede un hermano odiar tanto a otro?" Alonso era el primero que había tenido problemas familiares, pero jamás había llegado a nada semejante.

"Gray está trastornado, pasó por mucho antes de reencontrarse con Jack y enloqueció creyendo que su hermano tenía la culpa de todo, que le abandonó y que le dejó morir." Comenzó a decir Gwen sin apartar la vista del monitor. Enfocó la cámara de seguridad mejor sobre el muchacho, como si tuviera que asegurarse que se trataba de él; había hecho tanto daño al equipo, que no iba a permitir que escapara esa vez. "Viene buscando venganza; no le des la espalda porque es despiadado y no tendrá problemas en matarte si es necesario."

"Parece que le conoces."

"Ya nos hemos enfrentado a él, mató a dos miembros del equipo, estuvo a punto destruirnos por completo y ahora ya ves, ha sido capaz de crear un clon de Ianto y permitir que muera, por el simple hecho de hacer daño a Jack. No tiene ningún tipo de sentimientos, más allá del odio y la desesperación por acabar con Jack."

Alonso tragó saliva en silencio. Había escuchado muchas historias que Jack le había contado, sobre la vida que había tenido antes de entrar en Torchwood y algunas le habían parecido realmente aterradoras; pero nada perecía tener comparación con aquello.

"¿Ha muerto ya?" Gwen y Ianto se quedaron sorprendidos ante la pregunta de Gray, que levanto la mirada a la cámara que le estaba grabando y sonriente, volvio a preguntar. "¿Ha muerto ya el novio de mi hermano?"

"Voy a salir. Tengo que hablar con él."

"Gwen, no; ¿es que has perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo vas a salir después de todo lo que me has contado?"

"No creo que Gray hiciera el experimento con Ianto sin saber como curarle, si no, no estaría aquí." Alonso todavía la sujetó un momento del brazo. Siempre había confiado en su instinto, menos cuando subió al Titanic, que su corazón le dijo que no tenía que hacerlo, pero sin duda terminó mereciendo la pena. "Gwen, piénsalo, ¿Qué pasará si Jack os pierde a los dos? ¿Y si decide pegarte un tiro en cuanto salgas?"

"No lo hará."

"¿Por qué estás tan segura?" La sujetó con más fuerza cuando ella intentó liberarse.

"Porque si quisiera matarnos, ya lo habría hecho. Creo que ya habrás observado que no es su estilo estar parado delante de una cámara." Alonso todavía la sujetó unos momentos más. "Estaré bien."

- o -

Al abrir la puerta de la nueva base, Gwen, con su arma en la mano por protección, se encontró con Gray, sonriente, incluso parecía feliz, como un ser humano normal y corriente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Gray?"

"Todavía no me habéis contestado. ¿Está muerto el novio de mi hermano?"

"¿Por qué no le has hecho esto?"

Gray sonrió con maldad esta vez. "Creía que eras una chica lista. Solo tengo una buena razón para salir luchando por vivir y me la dio mi hermano. Tiene que pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho, por todo le dolor, por el sufrimiento que me causó al abandonarme. Espero que si ahora ve morir al hombre al que dice que quiere, comprenda lo que yo siento."

"No hagas esto Gray, Jack te quiere, es tu hermano."

"No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Está muerto ya?"

Gwen no se podía creer que fuera de la misma sangre que Jack, aquel muchacho, por muy dolido que estuviera, por mucho que hubiera sufrido, se había convertido en un verdadero psicópata, capaz de cualquier cosa.

"No, no está muerto y algo me dice que tu puedes ayudarnos a hacer que se recupere."

"¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?" Gwen levantó su arma y apuntó con ella a Gray. "Te conozco, se que no serías capaz de matarme. Es lo malo de la gente buena como tu, que cuando llega la hora de la verdad, cuando tienes que hacer el trabajo sucio, no eres capaz de llevarlo a cabo."

"Es probable, pero dejaré que sea Jack el que decida a quien quieren ver vivir, si a ti o al hombre del que estás completamente enamorado."

Sin dar tiempo a que Gray contestara, le disparó. Por un segundo el muchacho creyó que le iba a matar, que al caer al suelo, notaría el charco de sangre que comenzaba a salir de su pecho. Pero un momento más tarde, se dio cuenta que no era así, que en su lugar empezaba a sentirse mareado.

"¿Qué…"

"¿De verdad creías que iba a matarte cuando estoy segura que puedes salvar la vida de Ianto? Es mi amigo y no le voy a dejar tirado."

- o -

Jack se sentó en la cama junto a su compañero. Ianto abrió los ojos, aunque se le veía realmente agotado.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Me estoy muriendo verdad?"

"No digas eso. Sabes perfectamente que no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada malo. Solo se trata de agotamiento, eso es todo." Jack sonrió pero a Ianto no le fue difícil adivinar que le estaba mintiendo.

"Lo noto, mi cuerpo…"

"Shhhh, no digas nada, te prometo que todo se va a solucionar." Le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios. "Además, vas a tener que recuperarte."

"¿Por qué?"

Jack suspiró, no era le mejor forma de decirlo y mucho menos la más romántica, pero tal vez no tuviera otro momento de hacerlo.

"Porque cuando estés bien, voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo."


	11. Chapter 11

Alonso salió corriendo de la base, lo había visto todo y no iba a permitir que Gray se saliera con la suya. Había estado a punto de morir ya una vez y le habían salvado la vida, Jack le había rescatado del peor momento de su vida, gracias de nuevo al Doctor y ahora era el momento de devolver los favores.

Salió corriendo de la base, con el arma que Jack le había dado, en la mano. No es que fuera un gran experto tirador, pero al menos podía hacer creer a Gray que lo era. Lo vio acercarse a Gwen, agacharse junto a ella dispuesto a cogerla, no lo iba permitir. Le apunto con el arma y llevado por la propia adrenalina, grito.

"¡Quieto!"

Gray levantó la mirada sonriente, como si ya se hubiera esperado esa reacción por parte del muchacho.

"¿Qué va a ha hacer, dispararme? No creo que tengas las agallas para hacerlo."

Alonso se detuvo en medio de la calle, el arma apuntando a Gray y todo su cuerpo a punto de empezar a temblar. Miró a Gwen, era su amiga, tal vez no la conocía mucho pero se había convertido en una buena compañera con él. No permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo.

Gray siguió moviéndose para cogerla, iba a llevársela de allí y solo alguien tan perturbado como el chico sabía lo que podría hacerle.

"¡Quieto!"

"Vamos chico, dispárame si es lo que quieres. Si tanto aprecias a mi hermano y a sus amigos, entonces dispárame, si no lo haces pienso divertirme mucho." Se acercó más a Gwen y le acarició la mejilla, lo miró, estaba jugando con él, todo en Gray se basaba en juegos mentales, en hacer daño a la gente como fuera necesario sin importar las consecuencias.

Algo brilló en su mano y cuando Alonso vio lo que sacaba, se dio cuenta que era un cuchillo. No iba a llevársela, iba a matar a Gwen delante de él, quería que lo viera, que se sintiera culpable toda su vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Alonso disparó, con la buena fortuna de que la bala dio directamente en el brazo de Gray. El chico cayó al suelo protestando, llevándose la mano al brazo herido. Alonso corrió hacia Gwen y se aseguró que estuviera bien, alejó el cuchillo de Gray, le apuntó de nuevo con el arma y llamó a Jack.

"Si quieres salir de esta de una pieza, te aconsejo que nos digas como salvar a Ianto."

"Jack no me mataría, soy su hermano."

Alonso lo fulminó con la mirada. "Veo entonces que no conoces a tu hermano tanto como crees. Ianto es lo más importante de su vida y ya lo perdió una vez. Tendrías que haber visto a Jack entonces. No era él." Mientras esperaba la llegaba de Jack, se agachó junto a Gray. "¿Sabes cuando empezó a recuperarse? Fue gracias a ti Gray, cuando vio que Ianto estaba vivo, cuando se dio cuenta que podía deshacer el mal."

"Pero su amorcito morirá pronto."

"No, si quieres vivir."

Una sombra apareció detrás de Alonso y un momento más tarde, Jack levantaba en vilo a Gray lo zarandeaba con fuerza. El chico gritó pro el dolor de brazo, pero no fue algo que le importara demasiado al capitán. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Ianto?"

"Jack, deja que lo llevemos primero a la enfermería." Scott intentó sujetar al capitán, pero no le hizo caso. "Está sangrando, puede ser grave y querrás que esté consciente para preguntarle lo que quieras ¿verdad?"

Jack dejó a Gray en el suelo, sin soltarle ni apartar la mirada de él, no quería que saliera corriendo o que usara ninguno de sus trucos para volver a desaparecer. Lo cogió y lo llevó al interior de la base. Se aseguró que Alonso se ocupaba de Gwen y le sonrió, dándole las gracias por todo lo que había hecho y dicho.

O –

La herida en el brazo de Gray no era importante, al menos no como para que su vida peligrara, pero si para que le doliera horrores sin ningún tipo de calmante para el dolor. Lo habían encerrado en una de las nuevas celdas que tenía la base y Jack se había quedado en la puerta, mirándolo en completo silencio, como si pudiera leer su mente.

"Tu novio se muere ¿verdad? Pobrecito, al menos ahora sabrás de verdad lo que es perder a alguien importante, por segunda vez."

"Dime como hacerle sanar."

"¿Qué te hace suponer que lo se?" La sonrisa de Gray, le dio ganas de atravesar la puerta y golpearle, pero Jack se contuvo.

"Porque tu también eres un clon. No se como lo hiciste en un primer momento, como conseguiste hacer las copias, pero si Ianto se muere es porque no es un clon perfecto. ¿Cuantas copias tuviste que hacer para conseguirlo? ¿A cuantos como tu viste morir sin importarte?"

"¿Qué importancia tiene eso? Lo único que quería conseguir era llegar hasta aquí y ver esa expresión en tu cara, la sensación de que no puedes hacer nada por la persona que te importa."

"Dímelo Gray. Se que no tu no eres así."

"No lo era, cuando me conociste, cuando era un niño, cuando cuidabas de mi. Pero cuando me abandonaste, las cosas cambiaron Jack, yo cambié y se que tu también lo hiciste. He oído sobre lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo Jack. ¿Sabe tu novio todo lo que has hecho? Estoy seguro que si se enterara de todas tus fechorías preferiría morir a estar contigo."

"Tienes razón, muchas cosas han cambiado y yo he cambiado, pero hay muchas otras cosas que no sabes. Desde que estoy aquí… desde que conocí a Ianto, volví a cambiar, soy diferente a ese hombre del que oíste hablar, gente como Ianto me cambió."

"Eso no son más que tonterías, la gente como tu no cambia Jack."

"Jack." El capitán se dio la vuelta ante la llamada de Scott. "Creo que tengo algo, es la sangre de Gray, tiene un componente que no debería estar ahí."

El rostro de Jack se iluminó, se volvió a mirar a Gray. Su hermano no pudo ocultar la decepción, aunque no dijo nada , su mirada de odio hacia Jack lo decía todo. "Todavía puedes decírmelo, se que sigue habiendo algo de humanidad dentro de ti, eres mi hermano."

"Vete a la mierda Jack."

El capitán lo miró un momento más todavía, le miró a los ojos, intentó buscar en su interior algo de esa humanidad que Jack quería creer que había en su hermano. Pero no estaba, no había nada, Gray, el niño al que había querido más que a que su propia vida, ya no estaba allí. No podía hacer nada por él su hermano estaba perdido para siempre en la mente de un psicópata, que en el momento en que estuviera libre de nuevo, intentaría, por lo menos hacer daño a la gente que más le importaba Jack.

"Lo siento Gray."

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo, sin darse la vuelta. "No vas a dejarme aquí por mucho tiempo Jack. Sigues siendo un completo sentimental y por mucho daño que te haga, siempre me vas a ser come ese niño al que abandonaste en la playa." Jack siguió caminando sin decir nada, el tiempo de ese niño había terminado, se había atormentado durante demasiado tiempo y ya hora de volver a vivir su vida sin remordimientos. "Jack. ¡Jack!"

O -

"¿Qué es lo que tienes?" Preguntó Jack a Scott en la puerta de la enfermería.

"No estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que la sangre de Gray nos podría ayudar con Ianto, si consigo sintetizar algo de ese extraño componente que he encontrado y se lo inyecto a Ianto, es posible que le salve la vida."

"¿Es posible o estás seguro?"

"Nunca lo he llevado a cabo Jack. No se lo que pasará. Solo se que Ianto no tiene mucho tiempo y que si no hacemos algo pronto, morirá."

Jack lo miró un momento, no conocía a ese joven médico, no como había conocido a Owen, no podía saber por una sola mirada si estaba totalmente seguro y convencido de que podía hacerlo. Pero no tenía muchas opciones, porque si en algo tenía razón, era en que Ianto no tenía mucho tiempo.

"Muy bien haz lo que tengas que hacer. ¿Cómo está Gwen?"

Scott sonrió por fin.

"No te preocupes es una chica muy fuerte solo está durmiendo."

"¿Ianto?" El doctor no dijo nada y Jack lo comprendió. No tenían mucho tiempo. "Ponte con ese componente y dime algo en cuanto lo tengas. Estaré con él."

Scott asintió en silencio y se fue a su laboratorio. Por su parte, Jack volvió al dormitorio en el que estaba descansado su compañero.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Todavía no me has dicho la verdad Jack. Me estoy muriendo."

Jack se sentó en la cama y acarició la mejilla del muchacho, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, lo escuchó suspirar y juntar su cuerpo contra él como si fuera un cachorro buscando el calor de su madre.

"No vas a morir, Scott está trabajando en algo que te puede ayudar."

"¿llegará a tiempo?"

"¿Alguna vez te he fallado?" El rostro de Jack palideció rápidamente, claro que le habiá fallado, le había dejado morir, no había podido salvarle la vida y ni siquiera había tenido las fuerzas para decirle que le quería.

Sin embargo, Iatno se incorporó apenas tenía fuerza para hacerlo, pero se puso de rodillas y le besó, apretó sus labios contra los de Jack y esperó a que el capitán dejara que le besara de verdad. Se fundieron en un beso completo, apasionado y que decía más que todas las palabras que Jack pudiera llegar a pronunciar. Jack rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho con las dos manos y sintió la de Ianto perdiéndose entre su cabello.

De repente, Ianto dejó de sostenerle y el único motivo por el que no cayó sobre la cama, era que Jack si le sostenía, sus manos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la cabeza lo hizo sobre el hombro de Jack.

"Ianto. ¡Ianto!"

O –

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando por fin volvió en si, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la garganta le ardía. Abrió los ojos, Jack estaba con él, sentado en la cama igual que antes, pero también estaban Gwen, Rhys, Alonso y Scott, todos mirándole.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo por fin Ianto.

Jack miró a Scott, esperando que el médico hablara.

"Has tenido un ataque, en realidad tu cuerpo estuvo a punto de fallar por completo, pero conseguimos evitarlo. Extraje una sustancia de la sangre de Gray, algo que al ser clon de si mismo como tu, le mantenían con vida. Pensé que podría ayudarte."

"¿Lo hizo?"

"Te estás recuperando, es algo lento, pero te pondrás bien. Ahora solo tienes que reposar mucho y dejar que alguien cuide ti." Scott miró a Jack y sonrió. "Porque se de alguien que estaría encantado de estar a tu lado todo el día y la noche. Es lo bueno de tener un novio que no necesita dormir en todo el día."

"Me alegro mucho que estés bien cariño." Le dijo Gwen acariciando su brazo. "Os dejamos solos, supongo que tendréis mucho de que hablar."

Ianto la miró extrañado, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar antes de que todos sus amigos excepto Jack, salieran de la habitación.

"Entonces, ¿me voy a poner bien? ¿Voy a vivir de verdad?"

"Si, vamos a vivir." Jack se tumbó a su lado y le abrazó, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a salir corriendo o desvancenerse allí mismo. "Vas a vivir conmigo, porque como te dije voy a preguntarte si quieres casarte conmigo y sinceramente espero que digas que si."

Ianto se dio la vuelta con movimientos lentos y le dio un beso largo e intenso que casi dejó sin respiración al muchacho, pero no le importó, quería estar con Jack, recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacerle olvidar lo mal que lo había pasado por el recuerdo de su muerte.

"Claro que me casaré contigo, es lo único por lo que he estado luchado estos días, para estar contigo. ¿Y que pasa con Gray? ¿Dónde esta?"

"Está en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad, no podía deshacerme de él, después d todo sigue siendo mi hermano. ¿Lo comprendes verdad?"

Ianto asintió en silencio y apretó su cuerpo contra el capitán, claro que lo comprendía, igual que comprendía todo lo mal que lo había pasado el hombre de su vida. Por eso, aunque no dijo nada, le prometió en silencio cuidar de él y hacerle feliz por el resto de su vida.


	12. Chapter 12

Alonso salió corriendo de la base, lo había visto todo y no iba a permitir que Gray se saliera con la suya. Había estado a punto de morir ya una vez y le habían salvado la vida, Jack le había rescatado del peor momento de su vida, gracias de nuevo al Doctor y ahora era el momento de devolver los favores.

Salió corriendo de la base, con el arma que Jack le había dado, en la mano. No es que fuera un gran experto tirador, pero al menos podía hacer creer a Gray que lo era. Lo vio acercarse a Gwen, agacharse junto a ella dispuesto a cogerla, no lo iba permitir. Le apunto con el arma y llevado por la propia adrenalina, grito.

"¡Quieto!"

Gray levantó la mirada sonriente, como si ya se hubiera esperado esa reacción por parte del muchacho.

"¿Qué va a ha hacer, dispararme? No creo que tengas las agallas para hacerlo."

Alonso se detuvo en medio de la calle, el arma apuntando a Gray y todo su cuerpo a punto de empezar a temblar. Miró a Gwen, era su amiga, tal vez no la conocía mucho pero se había convertido en una buena compañera con él. No permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo.

Gray siguió moviéndose para cogerla, iba a llevársela de allí y solo alguien tan perturbado como el chico sabía lo que podría hacerle.

"¡Quieto!"

"Vamos chico, dispárame si es lo que quieres. Si tanto aprecias a mi hermano y a sus amigos, entonces dispárame, si no lo haces pienso divertirme mucho." Se acercó más a Gwen y le acarició la mejilla, lo miró, estaba jugando con él, todo en Gray se basaba en juegos mentales, en hacer daño a la gente como fuera necesario sin importar las consecuencias.

Algo brilló en su mano y cuando Alonso vio lo que sacaba, se dio cuenta que era un cuchillo. No iba a llevársela, iba a matar a Gwen delante de él, quería que lo viera, que se sintiera culpable toda su vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Alonso disparó, con la buena fortuna de que la bala dio directamente en el brazo de Gray. El chico cayó al suelo protestando, llevándose la mano al brazo herido. Alonso corrió hacia Gwen y se aseguró que estuviera bien, alejó el cuchillo de Gray, le apuntó de nuevo con el arma y llamó a Jack.

"Si quieres salir de esta de una pieza, te aconsejo que nos digas como salvar a Ianto."

"Jack no me mataría, soy su hermano."

Alonso lo fulminó con la mirada. "Veo entonces que no conoces a tu hermano tanto como crees. Ianto es lo más importante de su vida y ya lo perdió una vez. Tendrías que haber visto a Jack entonces. No era él." Mientras esperaba la llegaba de Jack, se agachó junto a Gray. "¿Sabes cuando empezó a recuperarse? Fue gracias a ti Gray, cuando vio que Ianto estaba vivo, cuando se dio cuenta que podía deshacer el mal."

"Pero su amorcito morirá pronto."

"No, si quieres vivir."

Una sombra apareció detrás de Alonso y un momento más tarde, Jack levantaba en vilo a Gray lo zarandeaba con fuerza. El chico gritó pro el dolor de brazo, pero no fue algo que le importara demasiado al capitán. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Ianto?"

"Jack, deja que lo llevemos primero a la enfermería." Scott intentó sujetar al capitán, pero no le hizo caso. "Está sangrando, puede ser grave y querrás que esté consciente para preguntarle lo que quieras ¿verdad?"

Jack dejó a Gray en el suelo, sin soltarle ni apartar la mirada de él, no quería que saliera corriendo o que usara ninguno de sus trucos para volver a desaparecer. Lo cogió y lo llevó al interior de la base. Se aseguró que Alonso se ocupaba de Gwen y le sonrió, dándole las gracias por todo lo que había hecho y dicho.

O –

La herida en el brazo de Gray no era importante, al menos no como para que su vida peligrara, pero si para que le doliera horrores sin ningún tipo de calmante para el dolor. Lo habían encerrado en una de las nuevas celdas que tenía la base y Jack se había quedado en la puerta, mirándolo en completo silencio, como si pudiera leer su mente.

"Tu novio se muere ¿verdad? Pobrecito, al menos ahora sabrás de verdad lo que es perder a alguien importante, por segunda vez."

"Dime como hacerle sanar."

"¿Qué te hace suponer que lo se?" La sonrisa de Gray, le dio ganas de atravesar la puerta y golpearle, pero Jack se contuvo.

"Porque tu también eres un clon. No se como lo hiciste en un primer momento, como conseguiste hacer las copias, pero si Ianto se muere es porque no es un clon perfecto. ¿Cuantas copias tuviste que hacer para conseguirlo? ¿A cuantos como tu viste morir sin importarte?"

"¿Qué importancia tiene eso? Lo único que quería conseguir era llegar hasta aquí y ver esa expresión en tu cara, la sensación de que no puedes hacer nada por la persona que te importa."

"Dímelo Gray. Se que no tu no eres así."

"No lo era, cuando me conociste, cuando era un niño, cuando cuidabas de mi. Pero cuando me abandonaste, las cosas cambiaron Jack, yo cambié y se que tu también lo hiciste. He oído sobre lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo Jack. ¿Sabe tu novio todo lo que has hecho? Estoy seguro que si se enterara de todas tus fechorías preferiría morir a estar contigo."

"Tienes razón, muchas cosas han cambiado y yo he cambiado, pero hay muchas otras cosas que no sabes. Desde que estoy aquí… desde que conocí a Ianto, volví a cambiar, soy diferente a ese hombre del que oíste hablar, gente como Ianto me cambió."

"Eso no son más que tonterías, la gente como tu no cambia Jack."

"Jack." El capitán se dio la vuelta ante la llamada de Scott. "Creo que tengo algo, es la sangre de Gray, tiene un componente que no debería estar ahí."

El rostro de Jack se iluminó, se volvió a mirar a Gray. Su hermano no pudo ocultar la decepción, aunque no dijo nada , su mirada de odio hacia Jack lo decía todo. "Todavía puedes decírmelo, se que sigue habiendo algo de humanidad dentro de ti, eres mi hermano."

"Vete a la mierda Jack."

El capitán lo miró un momento más todavía, le miró a los ojos, intentó buscar en su interior algo de esa humanidad que Jack quería creer que había en su hermano. Pero no estaba, no había nada, Gray, el niño al que había querido más que a que su propia vida, ya no estaba allí. No podía hacer nada por él su hermano estaba perdido para siempre en la mente de un psicópata, que en el momento en que estuviera libre de nuevo, intentaría, por lo menos hacer daño a la gente que más le importaba Jack.

"Lo siento Gray."

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo, sin darse la vuelta. "No vas a dejarme aquí por mucho tiempo Jack. Sigues siendo un completo sentimental y por mucho daño que te haga, siempre me vas a ser come ese niño al que abandonaste en la playa." Jack siguió caminando sin decir nada, el tiempo de ese niño había terminado, se había atormentado durante demasiado tiempo y ya hora de volver a vivir su vida sin remordimientos. "Jack. ¡Jack!"

O -

"¿Qué es lo que tienes?" Preguntó Jack a Scott en la puerta de la enfermería.

"No estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que la sangre de Gray nos podría ayudar con Ianto, si consigo sintetizar algo de ese extraño componente que he encontrado y se lo inyecto a Ianto, es posible que le salve la vida."

"¿Es posible o estás seguro?"

"Nunca lo he llevado a cabo Jack. No se lo que pasará. Solo se que Ianto no tiene mucho tiempo y que si no hacemos algo pronto, morirá."

Jack lo miró un momento, no conocía a ese joven médico, no como había conocido a Owen, no podía saber por una sola mirada si estaba totalmente seguro y convencido de que podía hacerlo. Pero no tenía muchas opciones, porque si en algo tenía razón, era en que Ianto no tenía mucho tiempo.

"Muy bien haz lo que tengas que hacer. ¿Cómo está Gwen?"

Scott sonrió por fin.

"No te preocupes es una chica muy fuerte solo está durmiendo."

"¿Ianto?" El doctor no dijo nada y Jack lo comprendió. No tenían mucho tiempo. "Ponte con ese componente y dime algo en cuanto lo tengas. Estaré con él."

Scott asintió en silencio y se fue a su laboratorio. Por su parte, Jack volvió al dormitorio en el que estaba descansado su compañero.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Todavía no me has dicho la verdad Jack. Me estoy muriendo."

Jack se sentó en la cama y acarició la mejilla del muchacho, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, lo escuchó suspirar y juntar su cuerpo contra él como si fuera un cachorro buscando el calor de su madre.

"No vas a morir, Scott está trabajando en algo que te puede ayudar."

"¿llegará a tiempo?"

"¿Alguna vez te he fallado?" El rostro de Jack palideció rápidamente, claro que le habiá fallado, le había dejado morir, no había podido salvarle la vida y ni siquiera había tenido las fuerzas para decirle que le quería.

Sin embargo, Iatno se incorporó apenas tenía fuerza para hacerlo, pero se puso de rodillas y le besó, apretó sus labios contra los de Jack y esperó a que el capitán dejara que le besara de verdad. Se fundieron en un beso completo, apasionado y que decía más que todas las palabras que Jack pudiera llegar a pronunciar. Jack rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho con las dos manos y sintió la de Ianto perdiéndose entre su cabello.

De repente, Ianto dejó de sostenerle y el único motivo por el que no cayó sobre la cama, era que Jack si le sostenía, sus manos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la cabeza lo hizo sobre el hombro de Jack.

"Ianto. ¡Ianto!"

O –

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando por fin volvió en si, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la garganta le ardía. Abrió los ojos, Jack estaba con él, sentado en la cama igual que antes, pero también estaban Gwen, Rhys, Alonso y Scott, todos mirándole.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo por fin Ianto.

Jack miró a Scott, esperando que el médico hablara.

"Has tenido un ataque, en realidad tu cuerpo estuvo a punto de fallar por completo, pero conseguimos evitarlo. Extraje una sustancia de la sangre de Gray, algo que al ser clon de si mismo como tu, le mantenían con vida. Pensé que podría ayudarte."

"¿Lo hizo?"

"Te estás recuperando, es algo lento, pero te pondrás bien. Ahora solo tienes que reposar mucho y dejar que alguien cuide ti." Scott miró a Jack y sonrió. "Porque se de alguien que estaría encantado de estar a tu lado todo el día y la noche. Es lo bueno de tener un novio que no necesita dormir en todo el día."

"Me alegro mucho que estés bien cariño." Le dijo Gwen acariciando su brazo. "Os dejamos solos, supongo que tendréis mucho de que hablar."

Ianto la miró extrañado, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar antes de que todos sus amigos excepto Jack, salieran de la habitación.

"Entonces, ¿me voy a poner bien? ¿Voy a vivir de verdad?"

"Si, vamos a vivir." Jack se tumbó a su lado y le abrazó, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a salir corriendo o desvancenerse allí mismo. "Vas a vivir conmigo, porque como te dije voy a preguntarte si quieres casarte conmigo y sinceramente espero que digas que si."

Ianto se dio la vuelta con movimientos lentos y le dio un beso largo e intenso que casi dejó sin respiración al muchacho, pero no le importó, quería estar con Jack, recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacerle olvidar lo mal que lo había pasado por el recuerdo de su muerte.

"Claro que me casaré contigo, es lo único por lo que he estado luchado estos días, para estar contigo. ¿Y que pasa con Gray? ¿Dónde esta?"

"Está en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad, no podía deshacerme de él, después d todo sigue siendo mi hermano. ¿Lo comprendes verdad?"

Ianto asintió en silencio y apretó su cuerpo contra el capitán, claro que lo comprendía, igual que comprendía todo lo mal que lo había pasado el hombre de su vida. Por eso, aunque no dijo nada, le prometió en silencio cuidar de él y hacerle feliz por el resto de su vida.


End file.
